Are You Gonna be my Girl?
by carolsa2000
Summary: This story is all about the interaction between Shay and Rafferty (Shafferty). Friendship, relationship... Who knows! "If I fell in love with you; Would you promise to be true; And help me understand?"
1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note: So, first things first: english isn't my first language but I swear I did my best. Second: I have to thank Mrjamesileee for helping me with of the corrections.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Dream a Little Dream of Me**_

This is the first day back for Rafferty at Firehouse 51, after accomplishing her suspension. She spent most of those three months traveling and away from pretty much everybody. Even Shay. They haven't met but exchanged a few messages, some emails and sometimes even phone calls. None of them extremely personal, most of the time Shay was telling gossip and news about the guys from the 51. Rafferty was happy to be back, another month without working, and she probably would've gone mad. However, she had this thing, this awkward feeling in her chest, perhaps, anxious to get back to work, but she knew it wasn't only that... _"I don't want to think too much about what that it would be."_

As soon as she arrived she was very well received by everyone and Chief Boden was glad that she returned to 51, according to him, there was nobody better for replacing Dawson, now that she was a candidate in Austin.

She hadn't yet seen Shay, the other paramedic was probably in the locker room, so the brunette decided to go there to talk with her. When she was on her way, she saw Shay coming down the hall.

\- I figured you would make a great reception for me

\- Oh, you know, I tried to get a strip of rainbow with your name, but they don't had no more... you know, the parade this weekend

\- I must admit I missed your jokes in these last 3 months

\- You just missed the jokes?

That ... that was it, this "thing" that Rafferty was feeling when she arrived this morning. She knew that the gay jokes probably would remain, just wasn't sure if the flirtation would continue on the "game". Rafferty was thinking of something clever to say, something to reaffirm her heterosexuality, but the bell rang and they had to go on a call.

The call was simple, two idiots students decided to dress like vampires to scare some girls in a sorority, and one of them thought that would be more realistic if he withdrew some blood from his friend, to do they makeup ... It turns out that neither of them knew that before remove the syringe from the vein they had to untie the elastic around the arm ... at that time one of the dumbass Twilight, was bleeding in the bedroom and the other decided it was time to ask for help.

When they were returning to the firehouse Shay turns on the radio and is playing Dream a Little Dream of Me, Rafferty surprise herself staring at Shay while she's singing.

Shay realizes that Rafferty was staring at her and looks back at the brunette. It becomes clear to both that some attraction was happening there. Shay maintains the look, while the car is stopped at the sign, and continues singing.

"_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this"_

But Rafferty realizes the situation and decides that the best would be to stop this right now. She doesn't want Shay getting the wrong idea about that.

\- It would be great if you could shut up.

\- Come on, I don't sing so badly.

\- Singing or speaking your voice is unbearable. Would be better if you didn't neither.

Shay is furious and doesn't understand what it's that. Everything was just fine, and Rafferty isn't the kindest person in the world, yet, isn't this monster that Shay is seeing in her eyes.

Shay decided stop trying to understand the paramedic and followed to the firehouse, the shift was almost over, and maybe next shift Rafferty decides to use a less insufferable personality.

After all this the only thing that Shay wanted was to go home, take a shower and sleep until the time of the next turn.

She even tried to look again Rafferty's eyes and see if the monster was gone, but, apparently, was worse.

Upon reaching the firehouse the two women left the ambulance without exchanging a word and they went straight to inventory. They continued don't exchange a word while they finishing the job.

After finish the inventory Shay turn around to go away. Rafferty begins to feel bad for what happened, and calls for Shay, with a look in her eyes like she has lost her dog, however, Shay was too angry to notice the change in her tone of voice, and she turned to Rafferty and says a dry and coarse

\- What you want now?

Rafferty gets angry again, due the tone at Shay's voice, and decides to leave the monster return to the surface.

\- Before you go, you must update the inventory's database of the last three shifts. I consulted this morning and you were late.

\- But this shift already over!

\- I don't care if this shift began or ended, database's update isn't something that the PIC does, then it's up to you. And if you don't update now, in this shift, I'll report you!

They were talking loud enough to attract the attention of the guys and of Dawson, who were in the garage about to leave. When Rafferty made her way to the locker room, she realized that everyone was staring at them. She walked right into the door without speaking to anyone.

Shay wants to kill Rafferty, and also passed without speaking, but not only with angry, mostly ashamed about being called attention in front of all your friends and colleagues.

When Rafferty is closing the locker, she sees in the corner of her eye, Dawson approaching, and by the look on her face, the conversation will not be friendly.

\- Hey Rafferty, tough day?

\- What do you think?

\- What do I think? Ok, first I'll tell you what I think as a former PIC and Shay's colleague. I believe you know she is an excellent professional, as competent as the two of us, in fact I don't know why she's not a PIC yet. You were lucky to come for a firehouse that has wonderful people and even luckier to have Shay as your partner, because you know that she'll always cover your back. As former PIC, I also know that sometimes we have to play hard to get the job done right, but we never do it using payment as blackmail, and we both know, that what you asked for, shouldn't be done after the shift have finished. I know you've problems with lesbians, and Shay, just so you know, has problems with homophobic, and even then, I didn't notice her being rude to you because of that, then the least you can do, professionally speaking, is treat her the same way she treats you, regardless if you agree with her sexual orientation or not.

Rafferty is more than ashamed, and worse, all that Dawson said is more than true ... and worse yet ... she doesn't have really problems with lesbians and much less problem with Shay. But, how could she explain what happened?

\- Dawson, listen...

-No! YOU listen to me, and I'll speak as Shay's friend now. If you talk to her like that again, our next conversation won't be so civilized as that.

\- I'm sorry!

\- It's not me you have to apologize to.

Dawson leaves the locker room and will see what Shay is doing. She found her in the Casey's office, using his computer to update the damn database.

\- Hey Shay, how are you?

\- Hmm, it depends. I've some emotions inside me, I don't know if I kill her first or kill myself in shame, for having been called attention to in front of everyone.

\- I wouldn't worry about shame right now. Actually, became clear that for some reason she wasn't very well. Something happened during the call?

\- No... I don't think so. I was just singing you know? As I like to do sometimes, when our shift is ending and the round was good, no one died, no one tried to kill us... I was just happy and singing and suddenly she became this crazy bitch, telling me to shut up, don't sing, don't talk ... And after that, the great spectacle in the garage. Sometimes, I don't understand Rafferty... Ok, actually, 90% of the time I don't understand. But I know she is a good person, I don't understand why, sometimes, she treats me this way. I know she doesn't like lesbians ... but I didn't do anything, really.

\- I believe you. Maybe she doesn't like lesbians but has a crush on you? And this could be a problem for her. You know that the biggest homophobes are those who have feelings for what they reject more.

\- I don't think so.

Shay said, however that wasn't what she thought ... in fact she had been thinking about that, not that Rafferty liked her specifically, but, that she has feelings for women and wasn't able to admit to herself yet. Maybe, because of this, she behaves as a fucking Hitler sometimes.

\- Maybe! You know you don't need to do that right now, don't you? Your shift is over.

\- I know... I just want to do this shit soon. Who knows, maybe the general of the third Reich will give me a cookie on the next shift.

\- Look at you, making jokes about Nazis.

\- You know, anger makes me clever.

They both laugh and Dawson leaves to go meet with Casey.

Rafferty is lying in the rest room, thinking about how to resolve the situation, and taking courage to go talk with Shay and apologize. But, to apologize, she needs to explain what happened. And she honestly didn't know what happened, so, how could she apologize...

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

Rafferty falls asleep, and wakes up when one of the paramedics on the next shift, drops something from her locker. When she looks at the clock she realizes it's after 11am. Surely Shay's already gone… she collects their thing and decides she'll call Shay; it would be better to talk in person but as it is no longer possible, she'll definitely call, she didn't want to wait until next shift to sort things out. She makes her way out the firehouse, her head exploding with thoughts.

When Rafferty was passing by Casey's office she looks out the window, and sees Shay lying on top of the computer keyboard ... sleeping.

If she was already feeling guilty and embarrassed to talk to Shay, see her lying like that didn't help.

She knocks lightly on the door and talks as gently as possible

\- Shay... Shay, wake up.

Shay jumps off the chair and was already talking

\- I'm finished! Done, all set!

Shay was still dazed from sleep, but when things became clearer, she looked coldly at Rafferty.

\- Shay, I wanted...

-Anything else you need or can I go home now?

This time, Rafferty don't let the monster inside her go up to the surface

\- Yes, you can, of course you can.

Rafferty wanted to talk to Shay, explain what happened... but... what happened? Shay makes her way to the door, and is starting to move away... then, without think, Rafferty pulls her by the arm and gives her a hug. Shay was so scared of the action of Rafferty that she doesn't try to get away.

\- Shay ... I'm so sorry.

Rafferty pulls away gently and looks at Shay.

\- I wish I could explain what happened, but I don't know what happened and I know it's hard to accept excuses that way, but believe me, it's the most sincere apology I've ever done.

Shay doesn't know what to say, she was still very angry, but to see Rafferty looking at her like that... it was impossible to be angry with those big brown eyes staring and apologizing in such a sweet way.

\- If it was something I did, you can tell me, and I'll try not to do it again.

\- You did nothing ... just ... I. .. Wasn't a good day, just that. That will not happen again, I promise.

Shay smiled

\- I sing so badly? Because you know, I was considering signing up for American Idol, but if the judges will have your reaction, I think I'll give up. I thought I could charm them with my voice.

Shay smiled again, and Rafferty knows that everything will be fine, she was so happy she didn't thought about what words go out of her mouth

\- You have other things to impress apart from your voice.

Rafferty is taken by surprise as much as Shay by what she said. Millions of gay jokes passed through Shay's head. Thousands of confused feelings passed through Rafferty's mind. Shay decides not to do jokes right now.

\- Ok you don't need to go that far, I've already accepted your apology.

Shay smiled shyly, with the unexpected compliment.

Rafferty feels a huge relief that Shay didn't take advantage of the situation to let her feel embarrassed

\- I'm really sorry.

\- I know. Let's going home and sleep, will be good for both of us

\- Hey just because I gave you excuses that doesn't mean I'll sleep with you

Shay laughs

\- Woman, not everything I say has a double meaning.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me"_


	2. Do You Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note: Hey folks! Sorry for taking so long to put a new chapter but first I write in portuguese and then I translate, because of that, sometimes I need a little more time to publish. I hope you enjoy! Let me know waht you think! =D**

* * *

Do You Wanna Dance?

After the little fight between, Shay and Rafferty, things returned to normal. However, can we call "normal" the relationship between them? Probably, not. But, they prefer not to think or try to understand what it means.

They were returning from a call when Shay decide invite Rafferty to go to Molly's this night, things were fine and Shay thought, it wouldn't be no big deal invite her, after all, the entire staff of the 51 would be there, celebrating the 2 months of Molly's opening.

\- So... tonight all the gang goes to Molly's, we're celebrating 2 months of opening. If you're not busy, you should stop by and... mingle?

Shay grinned

\- You should know that I don't accept invitations from lesbians

This time, Rafferty grinned

\- ha ha ha in your dreams Raff, in your dreams!

Rafferty's first thought was "truth" and then "Ok Rafferty, you need to pull yourself together"

\- I may stop by, we'll see.

\- It'll be nice, will have a band, the singer is Hermmann's friend

Rafferty raise an eyebrow

\- Okay, probably the band must be awful, but you can laugh at them;

\- "You"? Won't you be there?

\- Yep, I'll be. But, is my night in the bar.

\- So we won't have dyke's dances today.

Shay smirks and says

\- Maybe, just MAYBE, I'll save the last dance for you.

Shay gives a little smile and rafferty also smile.

* * *

Shay was already at Molly's, it was about 9pm, and Rafferty hadn't appeared yet, so she decided to send a message.

S - Hey, you'll miss the wonderful band...

R - Is it that bad?

S - ooowww you need to be here to know what I'm talking about

R - I was thinking ...

S - Be careful don't go lose your hair. Nobody wants a bald PIC.

R - dumbass...Seriously... if I put a flannel T-shirt, will be too much strange? You know, while you're dance with me. =)

Shay smiled at the screen ... not sure if Rafferty was serious about the dance, but, if she was... would it be a good idea? Things (feelings) could become more confused than they already are ... but she decides not to think too much.

S - Don't worry; I didn't come with a flannel shirt

R - What kind of lesbian are you?

S - The type that becomes extremely HOT with a tight black dress.

Rafferty didn't respond the message, around 9:30 pm she appeared at the door, with a startled look, probably because she had never seen Molly's so full.

She approached the counter

\- Hey, how did you get this place so filled, with such a bad band?

\- 50% off beer!

\- It makes more sense.

\- Where's your flannel shirt?

\- I decided to COME OUT as straight

Shay smirked

\- You CAN'T use these three words in the same sentence!

Rafferty winked to Shay and walked away to go sit with the staff of 51.

Watching her leave, Shay couldn't help herself from thinking, "I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave" and then "ok Leslie, you've to stop RIGHT NOW!"

The night was stirred, more people kept coming, and Shay was stuck behind the bar… around 1am the house began to deflate. When she looked at the table where the gang was, she only saw Severide and Otis. She remembers seeing Dawson and Casey leave, but not the rest of the staff.

She looked around searching for Rafferty, but apparently the whole joke about the dance was actually just a joke, she should have known. However, she couldn't help to admitting she had spent, all night thinking about that dance.

Around 1:30am the place was practically empty, and Shay was a little irritated and tired. She decided that if she wouldn't have the last dance with Rafferty, then she would have with herself.

\- Hermmann you can go home I'll finish here and then I close

\- Are you sure?

\- Yeah, go to your wife.

\- Thanks Shay.

Hermmann left the Pub with a happy smiling in his face.

Severide offered to wait for her, but she refused and said he didn't need and she would take a taxi later, after all, Severide had found his girlfriend of the week.

Around 2am everybody was gone. She let her head fall on the counter ... tired and thinking about sending a message to Rafferty, but thought better of it, and decided that wouldn't be good to cross this line. As much as she wanted...

She finished wiping the glasses and went to the JukeBox, and chose Do You Wanna Dance? In the version of The Mamas and The Papas, a slower version, to relax ... took the broom and started dancing with eyes closed ...

"_Do you wanna dance under the moon light;__  
Squeeze me all through the night?__  
__Oh, baby, do you wanna dance?"_

When she was immersed herself in her dance, a hand touched her shoulder, and the person said

\- I thought you were saving the last dance for me and not for your new friend; by the way, she needs a new shampoo.

After taking the fright of her life, Shay said

\- Fuck! Do you wanna kill me?

Alison just grinned

\- I thought you had gone

\- I said that I would dance the last dance and the last dance only happens when everything is finished

Shay just smiled a sincere and sweet smile. Rafferty, without noticing, stared looking at her from head to toe ... Shay realizing and grinned

\- I told you, I get hot in a black dress.

Rafferty smiles a little embarrassed

\- Thinking about switch teams, Rafferty?

\- You wish!

They didn't said nothing more, Rafferty put her left hand on Shay's waist, Shay left the broom fall to the ground, and they danced...

"_Do you wanna dance under the moonlight;  
Squeeze me all through the night?__  
Oh, baby, do you wanna dance?__ "_


	3. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 1

**Author's Note: Probably I'll publish another chapter early this week! Reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 1**

Shay and Gabby are talking near the ambulance

\- Shay what do you think about take a trip? Like a girls weekend

\- Oh yeah! Surprisingly Gabriela, you had a great idea

Gabby punches her in the shoulder and smiles. Rafferty is going to meet them, and Gabby sees her from afar.

\- And what do you think about invite Rafferty? I went a little hard on her the last time we met, and you guys seem to getting along, so I think it would be a good opportunity to improve things.

Before Shay could reply, Gabby screams

\- Rafferty, what do you think about, us, the girls of the 61, make a trip?

\- 61?

\- Ok, former 61 and current 61! What do you think?

Rafferty likes the idea, after all, she wanted a chance to know Gabby better, and try to show her that she isn't the monster she saw that day in the garage. But when she saw Shay's face she's unsure whether should to accept or not. Doesn't seem like Shay wants to invite her

\- I'll probably mess up your trip

\- Of course not, will be great. We can use Casey's cabin… is just a few miles from town!

Gabby gives a slight shove on Shay, who has a far away look.

\- Yes of course. It would be great if you come with us.

Gabby smiles and goes walking toward Casey, who is calling from afar.

Shay and Raff spend awhile staring at each other's eyes, until silence becomes really awkward, so Rafferty says:

\- Are you sure that you don't mind if I go?

Shay really wants Raff on the trip, in fact, this is the problem. Nothing occurred two weeks ago when they danced. Nothing happened ... but ... the dance happened. It could be she was just imagining things, but she could tell Raff felt something that day too. Only that would explain she practically run out of Molly's, after spending almost 40 minutes dancing with Shay. During those 40 minutes they didn't exchange a single word, they were just there ...dancing and feeling the body of one another, sensing the smell of their hair, a sensation that the world had stopped to see them dance, a feeling that they had all the time in the world and that they could do anything… and among all the things they could do, they decided to stay just dancing and letting the music take their minds away.

_I... I love the colorful clothes she wears__  
And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair  
I hear the sound of a gentle word  
On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air_

So ... when "This is dedicated to the one I love" started playing, Raff apologized and walked away without saying anything ... and after that she never talked about that night again. But things were fine between them, a joke here and there, some "fake" flirting... and everything was back to normal.

Shay was afraid to spend two days with her and Gabby, because: firstly, Gabby could realize what she was feeling (and she's not ready to tell her), and secondly, this trip could ruin everything with Raff, because she was afraid of her own actions...

However, Raff has no guilt that Shay had fallen into the most lesbian cliché (fall for a straight girl). So, she just smiled and said:

\- Of course not, will be great with you! We can make a threesome.

Shay winks at her and Rafferty smirks

\- In your dreams, Leslie Shay, only in your dreams.

Rafferty makes her way to leave, when she's with her back to Shay, we can see a smile in her face. Without turn around to Shay she says:

\- If we'll go to the woods, you have to carry your flannel shirts collection!

\- I'll pick up one with you!

Shay knew she wouldn't have a chance with Rafferty, but she still wanted to be in her company, even if only as a friend, she wanted to know her better, know more about her life, wanted to keep her around. Even if it means suffering a little while, even when she senses her chest so tight that makes she feels like a teenager sometimes. But while this feeling doesn't hurt too much, it would be nice stay close to Allison and just hear her voice. So she would take advantage of that trip to keep...

_Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations__  
A happenin' with her  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations  
A happenin' with her  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations  
A happenin'_


	4. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 2

**Author's Note: As I promised, another one! Please let me know what you're thinking about it, and feel free to give me ideas =)**

* * *

_Good Vibration (or maybe not) – Part 2_

**With Me Tonight**

The day of the trip, finally, arrives. Rafferty is in her apartment and Shay will pass to pick her up at 7am, she took Severide's car borrowed. It's 6:30 am and Allison begins to think that she still has time to give up. She's a little confused about Shay… there are moment when she hates and screams at her, like the day that Shay was singing, and the next ... she just wants to spend all day dancing with Shay, smelling her long blonde hair, and feeling her soft skin against her own hands.

_On and on she go dum bay do da  
On and on she go dum be do  
On and on she go dum bay do da  
On and on she go dum be do  
On and on she go dum bay do da  
On and on she go dum be do_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Raff almost scared to death at the sound of the doorbell. Could only be Shay, so she could no longer give up. So… she'd go on this trip and try to have as much fun as possible. Shay and her are friends and she expects being friend of Gabby's too, maybe all this feelings around Shay, is because she's the only person close to her life right now. Who knows... maybe, she just needs to find new friends, and she'll use these two days, to know Gabby better

_Good  
On and on you go dum bay do da  
On and on you go dum be do  
On and on you go dum bay do da  
On and on you go dum be do_

She goes downstairs and looks at the clock in the kitchen, it's 6:40. She opens the door

\- Didn't know you guys were so punctual

\- "You guys"? I'm alone.

\- You guys... lesbians.

Rafferty grins, then Shay puts her arms in the door and getting very close to Rafferty's ears, she whispers:

\- And what do you think you know about lesbians, Allison?

Rafferty sensed her whole body shaking when she felt the breath of Shay's words in her hair. Shay maintains her position, then Rafferty smiles shyly and moves away giving space for Shay come in.

Entering in the house Shay says:

\- I can teach you a thing or two if you want to.

\- No, thanks! I'd have to buy new clothes, and I don't like shopping

Shay smirks and one smiling Rafferty starts to up the stairs to get the bags, when Shay's phone rings.

-Gabby, I'm with Allison, catch you in your home or in Casey's?

-hummm… Got it. Ok then, we met you there. Oh, takes tacos! Bye

Shay turns to Rafferty

\- I have good news and bad news

\- What is the good one?

\- Gabby will take tacos!

\- What is the other bad news? Because, I don't like tacos.

\- She'll meet us at the cabin only late at night, so you'll have to spend a lovely time just with me!

_With me, tonight I know you're with me tonight  
You're with me, tonight I know you're with me tonight  
For sure you're with me, tonight I'm sure you're with me tonight_

\- Putting things like that, tacos are really great news.

_On and on you go dum bay do da  
On and on you go dum be do_

Shay smiles

\- Look at the bright side, when she gets there, we'll be drunk and she'll have to take care of us.

Neither spoke but both thought

"I CAN'T DRINK!"

_With me, tonight I know_

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter... But the next one is almost translated! **


	5. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 3

**Author's Note: First: Sorry for take so long to publish another one, but this week was kinda busy. Second: I wanna to thank (so much) Ybster45, for helping me with this chapter. Third: You may have notice that I use the dash accent to indicate conversation between characters, I do that because is the way we use in portuguese, and I think that in this way, the conversations become more fluid. But, if it's not working for you guys, let me know.**

* * *

_Good Vibration (or maybe not) part 3_

**Bad Things**

The road to the cabin was interesting, had some, but few moments of awkward silence at the beginning of the trip, but then, they turned on the radio, sang, talked about their families, their work before 51 and all that nonsense talk you have when you're traveling to a relaxing weekend. Yet, both were worried, that this time they would pass alone at the cabin, could be dangerous.

_When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with the doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._

\- Shay, can I ask you a question?

\- Shoot me!

\- I know that happened a while ... but ... you know what, nevermind

\- Rafferty come on, you can talk to me ... anything you want

\- I was wondering if you had some resentment, because of some things I said to you when I started working at the 51, and because of what happened that day in the garage.

\- We don't need to talk about it ...

\- That means you still retains some resentment about it?

\- Not exactly ... I would not call it "resentment", in fact I don't think about it anymore.

\- Then... why you don't wanna talk about it?

\- Because ... talk about it, especially about the day in the garage, reminds me how I felt, and I don't like to remember how I felt

\- Was so bad? Because, if it was, I think we should talk about it...

\- Wasn't that bad, I felt bad, of course ... mainly because was in front of all my friends and that reminded me of some things I had already forgotten. But...I know you didn't meant to hurt me, despite you have never explained to me why you did that. I know you're a good person. So... we can forget and leave it behind.

\- I'm really sorry Shay, I still don't have any logical explanation, I really don't know what came over me, but I'm really sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose ... or intentionally.

\- I know Raff, don't worry, it's over.

\- If someday you wanna talk about those things that you prefer to forget ... I'm here. You know "People who need people"

\- "Are the luckiest people in the world." Yeah I know! Thanks Raff!

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you._

Rafferty sweetly smiled at Shay, while the blonde's eyes stare at the road. She can't help but notice how the morning light makes she look gorgeous, especially the nuances between green and blue of her eyes.

_When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt_

\- Raff, wake up! Arrived.

Slightly sleepy, Rafferty rubs her eyes trying to remember when she fell asleep.

\- When I slept?

\- Some time... even gave you time to drool

Shay smirks

\- I wasn't drooling!

\- Yes, you were!

\- Sorry for sleeping while you were driving

\- Don't worry ... you're more beautiful when you're on mute.

_I wanna do bad things with you_

Shay was laughing out loud while getting out of the car. Rafferty who also smirks, left the car

The cabin is beautiful, far from Chicago 129 miles, in Prophetstown, surrounded by wonderful maple trees, and one giant and marvelous oak tree. It was possible hear the wind rushing through the trees, making the leaves move slowly, exhaling a sweet smell by all sides.

The two women stood still for a while, watching the beauty of the place, and a sense of peace could be seen at both faces.

\- Wow, this is beautiful. Shay says

\- Yeah, has been a while since I hung out in such a quiet and extremely beautiful place.

\- Me too. Let's take a look inside

Was Casey's cabin, so, they couldn't expect anything other than a spectacular and well maintained place. They walked a bit to know the place and then walked up the stairs to choose their rooms.

\- Has two bedrooms, you can stay in the end of the hallway; Gabby sleeps with me in the other one. Unless you want to sleep with me.

Shay grins

_I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh._

\- I wouldn't be able to take that fun from you and Gabriela.

\- It's up to you! Sleeping with me can be an interesting experience.

Shay winks to Rafferty

\- I doubt!

Shay's phone rings again

\- Hey girl, what's up?

\- Ok, good luck with that, see you tomorrow.

She turns to Rafferty

\- Gabby had some problems at home, she'll only come tomorrow.

_But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._


	6. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 4

**Author's Note: First, I'm really sorry for taking so long to post another chapter! I wanted to post sooner but... work, family... Anyway, I ran with this translation, so probably you'll find more mistakes than normal, sorry! **

**Like always, let me know what you think =)**

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

_When the night has come__  
__And the land is dark__  
__And the moon is the only light we see__  
__No I won't be afraid__  
__No I won't be afraid__  
__Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

After unpack the bags, they were to know the house, most of the time they went silent. Not for lack of subject, or because it was strange being the only two there, but because the place was so beautiful and nostalgic they wanted to enjoy the feeling as much as possible.

Actually, both felt really nice in the presence of one another. Since Rafferty lost her fiancée, Jim, she hardly felt alive, going from work to home and home to work, and in home, as much as she did was watch a movie, but she usually sat on the couch reading and listening to music, trying to forget that the world existed. But that was before coming to 51... Once she met Shay, and begin to mingle with their fellow workers, she began to have aware that the world was out there, just waiting, for her win back the willpower to live...

It had been a while she knew that she felt better, but there, in that place she realized that she wanted to live, she wanted to enjoy all that life could give to her. She would never admit it to Shay, but much of this feeling was due to her, and her friendship.

_So darling, darling stand by me__  
__Oh, now, now, stand by me__  
__Stand by me, stand by me_

After eat a noodle made by Shay, Rafferty decided to open the first bottle of wine. Even knowing that it isn't a good idea.

\- Raff, don't you think it's a little early to start drinking? Are just 3pm!

\- In Japan are already 3am, we should already be drunk.

\- Putting this way! Let start.

They smiled, and Raff bought the bottle and two glasses from the kitchen, they sat on the couch and were silent for a moment.

\- Shay ... tell me a secret!

\- What? Why? Why you want to know a secret?

\- Secrets says a lot about a person

\- Yeah, but it called "secrets" for a reason

_If the sky that we look upon__  
__Should tumble and fall__  
__All the mountain should crumble to the sea__  
__I won't cry, I won't cry__  
__No I won't shed a tear__  
__Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Shay smiles and nods

\- Okay, but you have to tell me one too!

\- Done!

\- Let me see ... hum ... ok has one... I was never in love with Gabby!

We can see Rafferty looks to her confused, actually, unbeliever.

\- True, I've never been in love with her.

\- And why do you think I thought you were

\- Because everyone think that in 51, and you probably thought that too, or heard some talk that led you to think that.

\- hum… It's true

\- Which one?

\- Both

Rafferty smiles and settles comfortably on the couch with her legs crossed, getting more close to Shay.

\- But, as it began? Why everyone at 51 think that?

\- I don't know ... Gabby and I, realized that once, and we find funny, and we never unmake that impression. I think the boys believe that because I'm a lesbian, it would be impossible not to fall in love for a smart, beautiful and funny woman like Gabby.

\- Put that way, it's hard to believe that you haven't been in love with her!

The two women smile, looking into each other's eyes

\- The fact that I'm a lesbian doesn't mean that I'll fall in love for all the smart, funny and beautiful girl friends that I have. Being lesbian or not, friendship is friendship, and what I feel for Gabby always was friendship.

Rafferty sat silent, in fact, she wanted to ask Shay how she felt about her. But Allison, thought it best not to ask... she was a little afraid of the answer.

_And darling, darling stand by me__  
__Oh, stand by me__  
__Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

\- Your turn, Raff!

\- Hmmm ... I've never been homophobic

Shay stays quiet for a moment and then she explodes in laughs.

\- Come on Raff...

\- It's true!

\- So... why did you make so much effort to everyone think that?

\- I didn't make effort to make it happen ... just happened.

\- Ok, I need more than that.

\- At my old unit, I really had problems with my ex-partner, not because she had a lesbian relationship, but because she rubbed it in my face ... simply because she rubbed THE relationship… even if she had a boyfriend, would bother me the same way. Not only because I had just lost Jim, but because we didn't know each other, we were not friends and I think it's ridiculous and unprofessional do that. But of course, the fact that I was missing my fiancé potentiated the situation.

\- Okay, I really understand, but what about me?

\- 51 is well known in any unit, as a big family, and the last thing I wanted at that time was come into a family, it's horrible to say it but the happiness of others bothered me terribly. And you ... well...before I know you, I heard the boys talking and Mouch said that he would ask for you advice about women ... and also I realized that you and Gabby are he most important people in 51's family, so I thought "I don't believe I'll have to go through this all again". And because what had happened to me at my old unit and considering that you would be the person I would work more closely, I didn't want any understanding with you, because at that moment I couldn't deal with any kind of family... So I played the card of homophobia.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me__  
__Oh, now, now, stand by me__  
__Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

\- Wow... must have been awful to feel that way.

Rafferty nods seeming embarrassed and looking down to the floor

\- Raff, what's the problem?

\- You

\- Me?

\- You are amazing ... even after how I treated you, and after what I just told you, that I exclude you on purpose, I was bad to you on purpose and that I preferred play the homophobic than give you a chance ... still... you think in me first, trying to comfort me. In your place I probably wouldn't have given me a second chance.

\- I'm known for giving second chances. And you went through something very difficult, I don't know exactly how you felt, but I can understand your reasons. As I said that day in the laundry room, I went through something very difficult as well, and my first reaction was to put everyone away from me ... so I get it!

\- How did you get better?

\- First I had to hit rock bottom ... I did several things that I regret, have trusted in Devon was one.

\- Devil?

\- No, DeVON my ex girl... oh

Shay stops talking because she realized it was a joke, Rafferty was holding the laughter, when Leslie understood the joke, Raff leans back on the couch laughing a lot.

\- Ok, you're not good with jokes, but... this one was good ...

\- Hey, I'm good with jokes!

\- You wish!

\- Sorry for joking during a serious matter

\- Don't apologize, that's one of the things I like about you

Both stare at each other for while, until without realizing, Rafferty says:

\- You have beautiful eyes!

_Darling, darling stand by me__  
__Stand by me__  
__Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

* * *

**A/N: Please, don't kill me for finish that way, I promise that until monday I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for read!**


	7. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 5

**Author's Note: As promised, another chapter! I hope you enjoy. The next chapter I only be able to publish next weekend. **

**As always, let me know what you're thinking. So... reviews =)**

* * *

_**Can't Help Falling in Love**_

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

Shay isn't sure how to feel about what Rafferty said... she still had some fear to talk some things with Raff, she was afraid to cross some line and reach the point of no return with their new friendship. So, she only lowering the head seemingly embarrassed and gives a little smile, without looking at Allison.

\- I'm sorry Shay, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Actually, I didn't thought it was possible make you blush.

Rafferty smiles gently, touching briefly her thigh

\- I'm not precisely "embarrassed" ...I, just... nevermind

\- Shay, come on ... you can talk to me ...

\- That's the problem

\- What you mean?

\- Talk to you

\- I don't understand

\- It's just ... I have some concerns about talk to you certain subjects

\- Why?

Shay looks at Rafferty as if she said "you know why".

\- Because of what I talked to you on the first day? A few minutes ago I explained to you why I acted that way…

\- I know ... is that... since we had that conversation, I always thought twice before talking to you, to be sure that I wasn't crossing any lines. For not leave you uncomfortable and to not force anything upon you, anyway, I was afraid to make you think that I could try to break down the wall you built.

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

\- I know that's my fault, you feel that way, but, you're my friend Shay, and our friendship helped me a lot, to get out of the hole where I was hiding, so, I ask to you... don't put restrictions in our conversations.

\- So… this means I can tell to you about the wonderful night I had a couple of weeks ago, with a gorgeous brunette?

\- Too much information!

They both laughed and Rafferty started to get up

\- Hey, where are you going? I want to tell about the brunette

\- If I'll have to hear about your sexual adventures, before this, I need to eat something, I'm starting to get drunk.

\- Dinner is on you, I made lunch

\- How can you call that thing, food?

\- Hey, that pasta is Shayveride's secret recipe

\- Shayveride? How old are you?

Rafferty don't wait Shay's answer and makes her way to the kitchen. Shay, continues on the couch, finishing her wine and rethinking the conversation she just had. In fact she feels a little bad about what they talked, is true that Shay wanted to respect the limit Rafferty had put on the first day... but... isn't just because of that... Shay knows the real reason is more... complicated than that.

But she couldn't talk about it, not when they were just becoming friends, and Shay wanted to be Raffertty's friend, she knew they would always be just that ... friends... and she didn't want to ruin it. So, she would give time to time, hoping that these feeling that are crushing her chest, just go away. Or at least, is what she expects to happen ... that this feeling would go away, preferably ASAP!

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things  
Are meant to be_

Shay walks into the kitchen to see what Rafferty is cooking, coming into the kitchen she sees Raff concentrated in cutting something on the sink... She can't see Shay behind her. So she comes pretty close to her, puts her hands resting on the sink and comes very close to the brunette's ear and speaks in a whisper:

\- You need a hand?

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too_

Rafferty lowers her head smiling, and says, without looking to Shay:

\- Be careful, Les, I have a knife in my hands, you could lose your fingers.

Shay raises her arms, walking away

\- Hey, let's calm down ... not the fingers, please! But seriously, you need help?

\- No, thanks. I'm almost done.

\- What are you doing?

\- A shitaky risotto with garlic toast.

\- Look out, if yours food is good, you'll be elected cook of the weekend.

\- I like to cook, it's relaxing.

Shay sits at the kitchen table and says

\- Look is more relaxing...

Rafferty turns her head smiling and looks at Shay

\- Are you checking my ass?

Shay She raises an eyebrow and says:

\- What ass?

\- Oww... that was harsh! Move YOUR butt, and help me set the table.

\- Yes ma'am!

They sit down to eat and Rafferty realize that Shay is using her hands, passing the toast in the risotto.

\- Shay, you've realized that we have forks and knives in the table, don't you?

Shay winks and gives a naughty smile for Rafferty

\- I like to eat, anything, with my own hands

Laughing a lot Rafferty says:

\- Took only minutes since I gave you a free hand and you already hit the record of lesbian's jokes!

Shay laughing says:

\- Yeah, I'm that good. But, you're not helping, using this expression

\- Gee, you're impossible

\- You have seen nothing yet

\- Ok, can we try have a non sexual conversation on dinner table?

Looking in Rafferty's eyes Shay says:

\- Yeah, I can try.

Every time Shay looks at her like that, Raff feels her whole body tremble

_For I can't help  
Falling in love with you  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

\- So, tell me about the brunette

Shay looks at her confused

\- Allison, make up your mind, you want a sexual conversation or not?

\- You can talk to me about it without putting me in bed with her

Shay raises an eyebrow

\- Oww, that's a good image... I can, totally, picture that

\- Ok, I give up

\- Come on Raff, you make it impossible not to do jokes, But…I'll finish your agony... there is NO brunette... I was just kidding

\- Nobody?

\- No, after Devon, I kind... raised the standards... and in fact, I didn't dating with anyone since then.

\- Really? I had noticed some women, apparently interested in you, at Molly's

\- Yeah, I noticed too ... but I'm taking a break from all the mess of relationships. And you? Feels ready to start... flirting?

Raff looking at the dish makes a confused face and says:

\- I don't understand, I thought we were flirting

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

Rafferty looks up and see Shay with a paralyzed face, her mouth open, like she wants to talk something but don't know what or how

\- Wow, I made you blush twice in one night... I was kidding Shay, you don't need to find a word to dump me, relax!

Rafferty can see the relief on Shay's face, and she thought she could have waited a little longer to see which would really be the answer

Shay only thought "Thank you Jesus for not letting me answer, before she reveal it was just a joke"

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

\- It would be terrible for our weekend if I had to dump you. But you don't answer my question.

\- I'm not sure about it, yet.

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

* * *

**I probably should've said that, in the first chapter, but the songs I choose aren't random. So if you are like me, who like to read while listen music, is a good idea to do this here.**


	8. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 6

**Author's Note: Another one =) Hope you enjoy. I'll probably publish another this sunday. Let me know what you're thinking.**

* * *

_**Fading Like a Flower **_

_In a time where the sun descends alone  
I ran a long long way from home  
to find a heart that's made of stone_

After dinner, they drank another glass of wine and decided it was time to go to sleep. The other day, the two women wanted to wake up early, so they could know the place better and enjoy a bit of nature before returning to the city.

The first floor of the cabin had two bedrooms, one near the stairs and the other down the hall above the kitchen. Rafferty went to the room next to the stairs.

Before they finish dinner, had begun to rain and was very cold inside the cabin, all that the two wanted was a warm and cozy bed. Shay thought that another body next to hers, would be much more interesting than a blanket ... but the night isn't promised anything beyond a smiling "good night".

Shay was lying on bed just with panties and bra, listening to the rain fall, and feeling all her skin shiver with the cold. She likes this feeling, her body reacting to temperature, and after remembering all the talk she had with Raff tonight, all the jokes, the looks ... it was really nice to have something to calm and cool down her body.

She was sure it would be really hard to sleep this night ... "you have beautiful eyes" that phrase kept replaying in her head while she look at the window and sees a drop of rain falling slowly through the window, struggling to pass the other drops that formed and insisted on staying in her way.

_I will try, I just need a little time  
to get your face right out of my mind  
to see the world through different eyes_

Leslie thought all the time that she had to take away Allison from her head, but it was really hard, how is possible extract a feeling like that? How can you ignore a passion that grows every day? What can she do to not feel butterflies in her stomach every time she looks at Raff?

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
but when we meet it seems I can't let go  
every time you leave the room  
I feel I'm fading like a flower_

Shay knew she had to talk to someone about it, she would do it tomorrow, would talk to Gabby, with hoping that she could give her, some idea of how to forget and suppress all that she was feeling.

Shay was still lying on bed, looking out the window when suddenly...

WHAMMMMMMMMMMM

_**Venus**_

_A goddess on a mountain top  
Burning like a silver flame  
A summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name._

The door to hers room opened in a bang, with her heart beating quickly, she looks at the door and sees Rafferty, standing, looking to her, first very frightened but then she starts to look at Shay very slowly, from head to toe, and Leslie can notice the change in her eyes

What was this, that she was seeing in Allison's eyes? "It seems she ... no, it can't be that … but ... really seems like she's looking at me not more scared... but... with... desire? No! I'm going crazy "

_She's got it,  
Yeah baby,she's got it.  
Well,I'm your Venus,  
I'm your fire at your desire_

Still shaking from the scare, Shay practically screams:

\- What the hell Rafferty, are you trying to kill me?

Allison was no longer looking at her, but staring at the floor.

\- If you put some clothes, I can explain.

Leslie can't help but burst into laughter

\- You broke into my bedroom, and then you stay there looking at me... like that! So, I think before anything, I deserve an explanation

Almost yelling Rafferty says:

\- OK! Started to rain INSIDE my room, more specific, ON my bed.

\- Owww… ok, but you could have knocked before enter like that.

\- Leslie, could you please, PUT SOME CLOTHES?

\- Hey, chill out! Done! You can look now.

Rafferty slowly raises her eyes, and sees Shay under the blanket. Allison enters the room and closes the door behind her.

\- I'm sorry, for not knock at the door... I had the intention to do that, but when I was on my way here, a fucking bat showed up right in front my face... and... I HATE BATS! And who on earth, sleeps naked, with the door unlocked?

\- ME! and I didn't imagine that my room would be invaded... anyway... there's nothing here that you have never seen before.

\- Very funny, Shay

\- Raff... come on... are you expecting an apology?

\- No, of course not! I owe you, an apology... is that... I really hate bats. I'm sorry!

\- All clear, don't worry! So... you want to sleep here?

Shay sits in the bed, still with the blanket and says:

\- I can put some blankets on the floor and you can stay with the bed

\- Don't be silly, if you put some clothes on, we both can sleep on the bed.

Shay had pretty sure, that it wasn't a good idea... If she was thought that would be really hard sleep that night after all the conversations and the dinner, imagine sleeping with the woman you desire, right next to you.

_Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
Making every man mad,  
Black as the dark night she was  
Got what no one else had._

But if she insisted on it, Allison would think there was something "wrong", so Shay decided to act the more natural way she could.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yep! I already broke into your room, I won't make you sleep on the floor... and I...don't want to sleep on the floor too. So... we can share the bed.

Shay smiles and raises an eyebrow

\- Ok, just make sure you can control yourself and not grab me overnight.

\- You wish, Leslie Shay... you wish

Shay can't help but thinking "Yeah... I wish!"

_She's got it,  
Yeah baby,she's got it  
Well,I'm your Venus,  
I'm your fire at your desire_

Smiling, Shay says:

\- You've sure I can't sleep in panties and bra?

\- Yes, I'm pretty sure!

\- Okay!

Shay takes off the blanket and gets up to pick an outfit, as soon she gets up, she sees Raff quickly turning to face the door.

\- Damn Raff, there's nothing to see here that you haven't! It's not just to look at a almost naked lesbian, enough to turn you into one of us, don't worry

\- Shay, we'll already have to sleep together ... is as much as intimacy I can take for a day.

\- Ok, you can turn around now... and in the case the rapture start tonight, I'll go dressed to heaven, thanks to you.

\- You can thank me when we get there ... but, I'm pretty sure we won't go to the same place.

Rafferty smiled, biting her lower lip. Shay thought that this could only be a test "I just have to close my eyes, and Allison will not be here and I will not have to go through this provocation."

_Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
Making every man mad,  
Black as the dark night she was  
Got what no one else had._

She closed her eyes for a few seconds ... opened again ... and there she is, Raff, looking at her, curiously and a little confused.

\- Ok Shay, you're scaring me, what was that?

Shay raises her shoulders and responds in the most natural way

\- Will you lie down or not?

\- I'm going!

Allison lies down in bed, covers up with the blanket and she and Shay are both, staring at the ceiling. Without knowing, they are thinking the same thing...

"It will be a long night"

_She's got it,  
Yeah baby,she's got it  
Well,I'm your Venus,  
I'm your fire at your desire._

* * *

**I'm making a list on spotify with the songs of this fanfiction, if you're interested, you can follow me, my account is "Carolina Sá" and I named the list "Fanfiction's Songs".**


	9. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 7

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry, for take so long... but I was really busy in work, and for that I took forever to finish this translation. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I already explained that I use the dash accent to indicate "speaks", in this chapter I used quotes for "thoughts", in this case only Rafferty's thoughts. **  
**This chapter goes on in the same timeline of chapter 8, but from the point of view of Rafferty.**

* * *

Good Vibration (or maybe not) – Part 7

**Happy Days Are Here Again**

_So long sad times  
Go long bad times  
We are rid of you at last  
Howdy gay times  
Cloudy gray times  
You are now a thing of the past_

Rafferty said goodbye to Shay and watched her walking to her room, Raff could see that as soon as Leslie opened the bedroom door she already began to unbutton her shirt, see this, caused some tremors in her body, a chill that went down her spine... Raff shook her body, trying to keep off that sensation… but, that sensation was becoming more constant every day.

Allison quickly entered in her own bedroom, and went straight to her bag, searching for some comfortable clothes to sleep. She changed her clothes and ran to the bed... was really cold in the cabin.

After covering up, she turned off the lights and lay down, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain... many things were going through her head, and she knew it would be almost impossible to sleep that night. Actually she didn't want the evening to end, she wanted to spend the whole night talking to Shay and drinking wine. But before she could open another bottle of wine, Shay mentioned that she was tired and would sleep.

Rafferty thought in insist for her to stay and drink another glass ... but she had already combined with Shay that they would wake up early to walk and get to know the place.

Nevertheless ... Raff thought she wouldn't mind to spending the whole night awake and still go walking when the sunrise. In reality, for her, it would be great to see the sunrise. Been a long time since she had spent a night awake, waiting for the sunrise and seeing the beginning of a orange dawning… for her, anything was more beautiful in that color, like it was the initial color of everything ... she was sure that when the world was created, it was the first color that arose… something that couldn't be called red, or orange, or yellow ... was simply the COLOR! She began to imagine, how Shay would be under that color?

_Happy days are here again  
The skies above are clear again  
So let's sing a song of cheer again  
Happy days are here again_

Since Jim died, Raff had stopped doing many things she enjoyed deeply, in general, the little things... but these little things made her so happy.

With the death of her fiancé, she was avoiding those things that made her excited, actually she was trying to forget anything that could make her happy, she didn't think she deserved to be happy again, not after all that happened.

But ... this began to change ... and after a long time, she was again willing to do all the little and big things that made her feel alive!

_Altogether shout it now  
There's no one  
Who can doubt it now  
So let's tell the world about it now  
Happy days are here again_

It was impossible not associate this "change" with her friendship with Shay. For some reason Shay made her feel good!

"Maybe, are those eyes that always seem to be glowing with contentment, or her warm smile, or perhaps the fact that she always listen to me without judging me by what I am saying... she just sits there and listens to me, with so much attention ... even when I'm just talking nonsense, she always makes me feel ... special? No, not special ... she makes me feel like at that moment, I am the only person in the place and that my gabble is the most important thing in the world..." Hers subconscious responds "I believe this is the definition of Special, Rafferty".

_Your cares and troubles are gone  
There'll be no more from now on  
From now on..._

Rafferty nods, as if that would help her deepest thoughts to get out of her head.

Despite all the tips that your subconscious was giving her, Raff preferred to believe that she feels that way, regarding Shay, because she meant a new friendship, a new life… totally dissociated from everything she wanted to forget, and this is refreshing, it's like starting from scratch.

_Happy days are here again  
The skies above are here again  
So, let's sing a song of cheer again  
Happy times  
Happy nights  
Happy days  
Are here again!_

Allison was totally immersed in her thoughts when she felt something was wetting hers feet... she quickly sat up in bed and turned on the lights, what she saw was practically a waterfall falling inside her bedroom, more specifically on her bed, with the sound of rain, she didn't realize, nor imagined, that was literally raining on her.

She couldn't believe this was happening ... "what the hell am I gonna do now?." The only thing she thought she could do, would be to go to Shay's bedroom, and ask to sleep on the floor. She'll put some blankets to cover the floor ... and would try to sleep.

Rafferty gets up and puts another jacket, since she'll sleep on the floor would be good she stays heated, otherwise, she'll frozen to death, "Gee, why Casey didn't put heaters in the rooms."

**Thriller**

_It's close to midnight__  
__something evil's lurkin' in the dark__  
__Under the moonlight_

Allison turned off the lights and closed the bedroom door, when she was going to Shay's bedroom, she noticed something flying over her head. "It's not a bat, not a bat, not a bat ..." she was confident that, if she continue to repeat this mantra enough time to arrive at Shay's bedroom, whatever it was that was in the hallway would disappear.

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart__  
__You try to scream__  
__But terror takes the sound before you make it__  
__You start to freeze_

She stopped, closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and continued to walk without running ... but a little bit rushed now.

_As horror looks you right between the eyes__  
__You're paralyzed_

Unaware of where he came from, a bat flew toward her and she could not think anymore, just began to run, praying to that door was open... and was!

_'Cause this is thriller__  
__Thriller night__  
__And no one's gonna save you__  
__From the beast about to strike_

She had intended to enter as fast as possible, close the door, and then, when she felt safe, she would apologize to Shay and explain what had happened.

**Do You Wanna Touch Me**

_We've been here too long_

_Tryin' to get along_

_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy_

_I'm a natural ma'am_

_Doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high_

What she didn't expect was find Shay practically naked, lying in bed without blanket.

Raff froze in the doorway, holding the door with one hand, open-mouthed... she wanted to say something, but nothing came to her head, the only thing she could do was look Shay from head to toe. The blonde was just wearing, gray panties and bra ... didn't seem to be part of a lingerie set, but that didn't spoiled the picture, Rafferty could see that her skin was shivering and the only thing she could think of was "Wow... there is a beautiful view.

It seemed an eternity until one of them break the silence ... Raff wanted to talk ... but couldn't... her conscience said "you're speechless, because you're scared of the bat" and her subconscious said "you're speechless, because has a beautiful, almost naked woman, lying in bed and you can't help but think (and feel) that this is a gorgeous image".

_An' we got so much to share_

_Talking's fine_

_If you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spare_

_Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

Before Raff wonder who she'd listen, Shay practically screaming says:

\- What the hell Rafferty, are you trying to kill me?

Raff quickly stopped gazing at Shay's body and looked down at the floor, she knew she couldn't think straight if she continues staring at her.

\- If you put some clothes, I can explain.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_There, yeah_

Leslie can't help but burst into laughter

\- You broke into my bedroom, and then you stay there looking at me... like that! So, I think before anything, I deserve an explanation.

Raff knew Leslie was right, but she really needed that Shay put some clothes on, after that, she could recompose herself... But she knew Shay enough to know that if she didn't give her, at least some explanation, they would continue forever with the discussion... "Clothes" or "no clothes".

So almost yelling Rafferty says:

\- OK! Started to rain INSIDE my room, more specific, ON my bed.

Shay seems to want to laugh, but only says:

\- Owww… ok, but you could have knocked before enter like that.

Rafferty, was running out of patience with this conversation ... she just wanted to lie down and sleep.

\- Leslie, could you please, PUT SOME CLOTHES?

\- Hey, chill out! Done! You can look now.

Rafferty slowly raises her eyes, and sees Shay under the blanket. Allison enters the room and closes the door behind her.

\- I'm sorry, for not knock at the door... I had the intention to do that, but when I was on my way here, a fucking bat showed up right in front my face... and... I HATE BATS! And who on earth, sleeps naked, with the door unlocked?

Shay looks at Rafferty maliciously and says:

\- ME! and I didn't imagine that my room would be invaded... anyway... there's nothing here that you have never seen before.

"You're so wrong Shay... such a view, I never had seen before"

_Every girl an' boy_

_Needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit an' stare_

_Beggin' on my knees_

_Baby, won't you please_

_Run your fingers through my hair_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

\- Very funny, Shay

Raff stands still just looking at Shay, with a face of disapproval.

\- Raff... come on... are you expecting an apology?

Rafferty takes a deep breath and says:

\- No, of course not! I owe you, an apology... is that... I really hate bats. I'm sorry!

Shay smiles gently

\- All clear, don't worry! So... you want to sleep here?

Before Rafferty could answer, Shay sits in the bed, still with the blanket and says:

\- I can put some blankets on the floor and you can stay with the bed

Rafferty looks surprised to Shay and thinks "No ... I'll stick with the floor and you with the bed" but what comes out of her mouth is:

\- Don't be silly, if you put some clothes on, we both can sleep on the bed.

_My, my, my_

_Whiskey and rye_

_Don't it make you feel so fine_

_Right or wrong_

_Don't it turn you on_

_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

"NOOOOO, Allison Rafferty, what are you doing? Fix this now! Say you'll sleep on the floor ... come on ... now ... Say, NOW!"

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah_)

Rafferty really wanted to correct what she said ... but she noticed some changes in Shay's expression... she couldn't identify what Shay might be thinking... actually she always found very hard to read Shay, something, which by the way, she was very good ... but ... with Shay was almost impossible to do so.

Then, Shay says:

\- Are you sure?

"NO!, Say NO! Choose the floor, the floor…. choose…"

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

\- Yep! I already broke into your room, I won't make you sleep on the floor... and I...don't want to sleep on the floor too. So... we can share the bed.

"SHIT!"

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_There, yeah_

Shay smiles and raises an eyebrow

\- Ok, just make sure you can control yourself and not grab me overnight.

"Ok, I don't even dare to think about what she said ... and I swear if my subconscious start talking again I'll throw my head on the wall".

_I'm a natural ma'am_

_Doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high_

\- You wish, Leslie Shay... you wish

Smiling, Shay says:

\- You've sure I can't sleep in panties and bra?

"Shut up! Subconscious"

\- Yes, I'm pretty sure!

\- Okay!

Suddenly Raff sees Shay rising without the blanket, and she quickly turns to face the door.

\- Damn Raff, there's nothing to see here that you haven't! It's not just to look at a almost naked lesbian, enough to turn you into one of us, don't worry

\- Shay, we'll already have to sleep together ... is as much as intimacy I can take for a day.

\- Ok, you can turn around now... and in the case the rapture start tonight, I'll go dressed to heaven, thanks to you.

\- You can thank me when we get there ... but, I'm pretty sure we won't go to the same place.

Rafferty smiled, biting her lower lip, and thinking that she probably would go to hell and not Shay.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

She realizes again that Shay has a strange look in her eyes, then she sees the blonde close her eyes for a moment… as if Shay thought, that she was just an optical illusion and that by closing her eyes she would disappear.

\- Ok Shay, you're scaring me, what was that?

Shay raises her shoulders and responds in the most natural way

\- Will you lie down or not?

"Wow, Calm down, woman!"

\- I'm going!

Allison lies down in bed, covers up with the blanket and staring the celling thinking

"It will be a long night"

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_There, yeah_


	10. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 8

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for take so long... I've to admit that after Shay's death, I was kind stuck and without imagination to continue. But, I'm back! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Next week one more.**

* * *

**CAN'T YOU HEAR MY HEARTBEAT **

_Every time I see you looking my way  
__Baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat?  
__In the car or walking down the highway  
__Baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat?_

Shay can feel the tension running through her body, have Rafferty at her side in bed is not easy, simply because, all the time the only thing that goes through her head is touch the other woman's hand .

But wasn't a bad feeling, although she could hear her own heart beating inside her chest and feel her all body trembling, was something good...was...electrifying. A thrill that she hadn't felt for so long... probably, since youth, she didn't felt that way.

_When you move up closer to me  
__I get a feeling that's ooo-wee  
__Can't you hear the pounding of my heartbeat_

She thought it wouldn't be easy to fall asleep, but she began to think so hard when was the last time she has felt that way, which ended falling asleep.

_When I feel you put your arms around me  
__Baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat?_

* * *

**YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT**

_You can't stop an avalanche__  
__As it races down the hill__  
__You can try to stop the seasons, girl__  
__But ya know you never will__  
__And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

Shay opens her eyes and for an instant she thinks she still sleeping or probably dreaming, because she saw (and felt) that Raff was embracing her. But no, this is not a dream... Rafferty is really hugging her, she keeps sleeping but hugging too.

She can feel the warmth of the other woman in her body and remembered that had long time since she felt something like that. After all the mess with Devon, she walked away from anything resembling to a relationship... or, at least, the kind of relationship where you wake up embraced with someone else.

But this isn't the kind of relationship she has with Raff... she preferred not to overreact about it right now, and just enjoy the moment... Enjoy this thrill running through her veins. It wasn't just the fact of waking up next to another person, but the fact to wake up next to THE person.

_But I just cannot stand still__  
__Cause the world keeps spinnin'__  
__Round and round__  
__And my heart's keeping time__  
__To the speed of sound__  
__I was lost til' I heard the drums__  
__Then I found my way_

Be able to wake up cuddled with a person you like, is one of the Shay's favorite things. She could feel the smell of Raff's skin and see the hairs on her arms through the sun light, which was just born ... few things in life are as good as this.

Shay smiles and looks to Raff, for now she is not concerned, because she can see that Rafferty is sound asleep, her breathing is light and quiet and the air coming out of her nose as she exhales, gently touches Shay's chest.

The blonde takes a deep breath and close her eyes ... how long she would continue denying herself that she is madly in love?

_And if you try to hold me down__  
__I'm gonna spit in your eye and say__  
__That you can't stop the beat!_

She slowly puts her hands on Raff's hair, caressing very slowly to make sure it will not wake her and, then, turns her eyes to the window, the sunrise was beautiful. If this were another situation, she would wake Raff with a kiss on the cheek, make breakfast and ask her to walk by. But Shay knew this was a distant dream... no, not far... impossible. She was fully aware that this would never happen.

_You can't stop a river__  
__As it rushes to the sea_

Shay carefully slides her hand from the hair to the shoulder of Raff. From what she could see for the window, it would be a beautiful day. The blonde probably dozed off, her hand was still on Raff's shoulder and the brunette was still embracing her, however, the last thing she remembers, was be looking through the window.

_You can try and stop the hands of time__  
__But ya know it just can't be_

She began to worry, because, knew that at some point Raff will wake up and probably will be an awkward situation. Shay could try to break away from the embrace, but it probably would wake Raff a little too soon, and she didn't want that. In fact, if depended only on her, she would spend the whole day that way.

As she thought about it, Shay felt Raff's breathing getting faster and heavier, but the brunette was still static and with closed eyes _"will she wake up? What do I do? I pretend I'm asleep?__No, no ... she is not awake yet ... if she had awake she would have pushed me and jumped out of bed. Calm Shay ... calm down! You still have a few minutes of tranquility, before everything goes wrong... so, enjoy! "_

_Cause the world keeps spinning__  
__Round and 'round__  
__And my heart's keeping time__  
__To the speed of sound_

After a while her breathing normalized and Shay thought that she was probably dreaming of something... Shay again put her hand in Raff's hair.

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

"_Why I let myself fall for her? Rafferty is a wonderful person, after you remove the shield, and is a great person to be friends; it could be another Gabby in my life, but for how long I'll be able to hide what I'm feeling? Despite the fact that she is straight, she is also a widow ... I can't talk to her about that, it wouldn't be fair. Who knows, maybe if I go through this 'phase' I can one day be her friend without having any feelings like that_."

Shay didn't admit even to herself, but deep down, like any lesbian who falls for a straight girl, she has a little hope.

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Shay was lost in thoughts when she heard something downstairs, she thought that they probably left a window open and the wind dropped something, the blonde was ready to sink into her thoughts again when she heard a voice screaming.

Hey chicas, I'm here!

Shay's mind screamed "GABBY"

Before she realized it, Rafferty had already jumped out of the bed and was standing on the other side, looking at her with a frightened face. The two women spoke at once.

\- WERE YOU AWAKE?

_'Cause you cant stop__  
__The motion of the ocean__  
__Or the rain from above__  
__You can try to stop the paradise__  
__We're dreamin' of__  
__But you cannot stop the rhythm__  
__Of two hearts in love to stay__  
__Cause you cant stop the beat!_

* * *

**Music**

**Can't You Hear My Heartbeat - Herman's and Hermits**

**You Can't Stop The Beat - Hairspray soundtrack**


	11. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 9

**Author's Note: ****I hope that there is still someone reading this...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**She's a Rainbow**

_She comes in colors everywhere; _

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow _

_Coming colors in the air _

_Oh, everywhere_

_She comes in colors_

Raff was sleepy, still with her eyes closed, she could feel the sunlight through her eyelids. Allison was not yet sufficiently awake to remember where she was... or with whom she was. As soon as her consciousness began to return she realized, gradually, that she was hugged to something, or maybe, someone?

But... "Why am I in bed with someone?"

She quickly opens her eyes and realizes she's embracing Shay and suddenly, everything that happened last night came back in a flashback, as well as the goose bumps that she felt at seeing Shay with bra and panties.

_Have you seen her dressed in blue_

_See the sky in front of you _

_And her face is like a sail _

_Speck of white so fair and pale _

_Have you seen the lady fairer_

Raff can see that Shay was still asleep, her arms was wrapping Leslie ... her legs were very close and she could feel her breasts pressed against the other woman's chest.

Allison was afraid to move and end up waking up the blonde, mostly, because she was enjoying the sensation that Shay's body was transferring to her. Her face was accommodated between Shay's arms and chest, and thus she could feel the smell and sense the softness of her skin. It was like being in a field of flowers "How can anyone have a natural smell that good?"

_She comes in colors everywhere; _

_She combs her hair _

_She's like a rainbow _

_Coming colors in the air _

_Oh, everywhere _

_She comes in colors_

Raff slowly raised her head just to make sure that the other woman was still asleep. She could see closely the outline of her lips and made a huge effort to not touch them. "Why is she so perfect?" She takes some time, watching how the sun makes good for that woman… As if it were not hard enough, feel that wonderful smell, she still had to deal with the fact that every day, Shay seemed more ... beautiful.

_Have you seen her all in gold_

_Like a queen in days of old _

_She shoots colors all around _

_Like a sunset going down _

_Have you seen the lady fairer_

Allison again turns her head into Shay's arms. She does not make any idea how she got there, but considering the position to which they are, the brunette realized that she was who probably embraced Shay and not vice versa.

Raff knew that soon she would have to get out and stay away from that hot body, she could not let Shay wake up and realize what had happened. But she wanted to enjoy that feeling just a little more. That sense of feel the breath of Shay, her head going up and down slowly following the blonde's body rhythm.

* * *

**You Really Got Me**

_Girl, you really got me goin'  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

At some point she notices Shay's heart accelerating and her breath going out of rhythm ... Raff paralyzes. "Wow ... she woke up. What do I do now? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?"

While Raff was freaking out she realized that Shay was breathing normal again, "probably she was dreaming".

After that scare Raff realize that at any moment Shay will wake up... "Ok Allison Rafferty, you need to let go. Come on! Move NOW"

_Yeah, you really got me now__  
__You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now__  
__Oh yeah, you really got me now__  
__You got me so I can't sleep at night_

Raff did not move a toe. Her mind wanted to get away but her body said something else ... her body needed that warmth, that smell ... her body needed Shay!

Allison's thoughts was making a huge noise in her head ... her ideas were screaming so loud, that she had the impression that at any moment would wake up Shay. Out of the blue Raff was taken from her thoughts by a scream.

Hey chicas, I'm here!

"GABBY!"

Raff jumps out of bed and stand still ... completely scared. What frightened her, was not the scream, but realizes that Shay was already awake.

The only thing Raff was able to say (in a whisper) was:

Were you awake?

_You Really Got Me__  
__You Really Got Me__  
__You Really Got Me__  
__Oh no..._

* * *

**Music**

**She's a Rainbow - Rolling Stones**

**You Really Got Me - The Kinks**


	12. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 10

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who are still reading! EidrianVanBrown, obrigada pelo reviews =)**

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye **

_You say yes, I say no_

_You say stop but I say go, go, go_

They don't have time to say anything, before Raff realized; Shay was already leaving the room.

Leslie didn't know what she should speak, she actually didn't even know how to look at Raff, which was funny, considering that Raff hugged her and not the other way around. So, the brunette was who should be uncomfortable. However, see Allison's frightened face and listen her voice barely audible… Shay knew that the best thing to do was to end that situation as soon as possible.

_Oh no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello, hello hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

Raff spent some time in the room, walking from one side to another, desperate, her heart wanting to jump off her body ... she was not sure... but it seems that this crazy feeling that appears on her, as soon as she realized that Shay was already awake, was fear. She would understand if it was shame ... but fear? Why fear?

Allison decided the best thing to do was take a shower; pretend that none of this never happened and preferably, never ever talk about it.

_I say high, you say low_

_You say why and I say I don't know_

Once Shay reached the stairs Gabby was already going up.

With a frightened face Shay said:

\- Hey

\- Wow have you seen a ghost?

\- What?

\- You seem a little scared Shay ... something happened?

\- Han... no... nothing

\- Right...so… was the fucking alphabet stolen from you?

\- Huh?

-SHAY! Are you still sleeping? Can you please articulate more than two words and explain me why you're with that face.

Practically whispering Shay said:

\- Gabby ... can you stop yelling that I'm frightened and go to the kitchen? I'll explain when we get there ... if we have time.

\- If we have time?

\- Gee, just shut your mouth woman and walk!

With a wry smile, Gabby answered:

\- Ok this is the Shay I know

Once they arrive in the kitchen, Gabby, without wasting any time, asked:

\- Where is Raff?

_Oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello_

\- Probably ... I do not know ... I mean ... probably finding a way to get off ... my room?

-WHAT?

Calm down it's not what you're thinking

\- Ok, considering that you need to hurry up, tell me what happened because you can not just throw this information on me

\- Long story short… She was in her room when it started raining inside... So she broke into my room because she was running from a bat.

-BAT? There is bats here?

\- Will you let me finish?

\- Wow ... you are so tense that I almost believe that nothing really happened.

Gabby laughs and Shay cannot help but laugh too.

**People **

_People,__  
__People who need people,__  
__Are the luckiest people in the world__  
_

-Let me finish... she came into my room and I was... I was not... Forget it, does not matter

\- Hey hey, come back for a second, please... It does matter. You were naked, was not? You have that bizarre habit.

\- Not gabby, I was not naked! I was ALMOST naked, it's different, I was wearing panties and bra when she INVADED my room. She asked to sleep in my room because ... well ... bats, leaks, phobias. I obviously said, okay.

Gabby winks and says

-Obviously!

-Gabby, Please! You are not facilitating!

Leslie had decided the night before that she would talk to Gabby, as clearly as possible, about Raff, and especially about what she was feeling for Raff... but after what happened, she no longer felt quite so comfortable to talk about it. Shay wanted to talk to gabby and ask for advice... but how gabby's advice could help Shay not to fall for Allison... if she was already in love!

_We're children, needing other children__  
__And yet letting a grown-up pride__  
__Hide all the need inside__  
__Acting more like children than children__  
_

\- Ok ok... go on!

\- Right ... so I said she could sleep in my bed, because before she wanted to sleep on the floor ... and was cold you know? she would freeze.

\- hanrran... freeze... of course...

\- Was very cold Gabby

-OK OK

-She didn't want, but eventually she accepted... and so far so good ... I actually sleep very soon. But ... when I woke up this morning

Shay went silent, her heart begins to pound heavily, just remembering the feeling of being involved in Raff's arms

-ok, you're killing me ... GO ON!

-sshiiii, do not scream, Allison can get off the room at any moment

-Allison?

\- What, Gabby?

\- Ok shay, just end the story

\- Right... when I woke up... She was hugging me.

\- What? She was asleep or awake?

Shay thinks long before answering. If she said she thought she was asleep, Gabby would know that Shay, not only agreed with Raff holding her, but mostly she also let the situation continue. "_What do I do? What do I say? I really want to tell her the truth, but probably we do not have time, soon Raff will go down"_

-I do not know

\- You do not know?

Asks Gabby, with doubts

\- Yeah ... I do not know ... I woke up, I realized the situation ... and two seconds later you arrived screaming and faster than light she jumped out of bed and stood looking at me.

Raff, who was hidden listening to the "story", and she thought "she's lying ... thank god she's lying"

_Lovers, very special people__  
__They're the luckiest people in the world_

-hummm

\- Hummm what?

\- She was awake shay.

\- Not necessarily... I have no way of knowing this... and neither do you

-Okay ... let's leave the philosophy aside for two minutes.

-OK

\- What's the problem?

-What you mean? Are you crazy?

\- .. See, think about that for a minute, you guys slept in the same bed, she "sleeping" hugged you ... maybe, she was dreaming about her husband

\- Wow... you're not helping

\- You know what I mean

\- Yeah... I guess so

\- I really don't see why make such a fuss about it.

\- Really? You don't see? Maybe, is because was not you that had problems with her, homophobic problems

\- Yeah… you right… but, it was at the beginning and I do not think she's really homophobic.

Still against the wall, Raff thought "WHAT? Why the hell Shay is talking about it... She knows it's not true"

Even Shay did not know why she began to talk about it ...but, actually... she did know, she had to find a way to explain for Gabby why that situation had shaken her so much. She had to give some excuse, otherwise, Gabby would realize there was something going on... or at least, going on with Shay

_A feeling deep in your soul (in your soul)__  
__Says you were half now you're whole__  
_

\- You're right ... I'm overreacting. Great talking to you, Gabby! Do you want coffee?

\- No no no, not so fast!

\- What now?

-Shay I've known you for a while ... so I need to ask you something.

Shay's heart ran more than a racehorse

\- What?

-You ... are you falling for her?

Shay was already waiting for that question, she knew she had to talk looking into Gabby's eyes and without hesitation ... and that's what she did.

\- No, I'm not. You know she's not my type.

\- Yeah I know and because of that, I'm concerned

\- You have nothing to worry about

\- But if I had ... you would talk to me, right?

\- Gabby ... she is not my type!

_And yet letting a grown-up pride__  
__Hide all the need inside__  
_

-OK OK! Coffee then

\- Finally!

They were already seated at the table, drinking coffee and eating toast, when Raff entered, the brunette waited a while until show up in the kitchen, this way they would not suspect she was listening to the conversation. It was enough she had grabbed Shay overnight, she did not want to pass the shame of being caught hidden.

When Rafferty entered, Shay almost choked on what she was eating, lucky for her Gabby was there, so she knew that the "last night" subject would not arise.

\- Hey Raff, good morning! How are you? Shay told me about last night.

Shay did not expect that. She could see Raff's face turning red, and before it got worse, the blonde said:

\- So raff, I was telling about the bat to Gabby, She's not very fan of them, too.

\- Hey

It was the only thing that came out of Alison's mouth. Gabby regretted to talk about it, but she thought it was better to kick out the elephant in the room

\- Sit here raff, come eat something. Shay made coffee.

\- Yup. I just need to get a glass of water

_No more hunger and thirst__  
__First be a person who needs people__  
__People who need people__  
__Are the luckiest people in the world_

When Raff turned away, Shay cast a disapproved look at Gabby and She just shrugged. Raff came back and sit at the table with the two women

Considering the odd and uncomfortable situation Gabby makes another try

-So Raff, Shay and I were thinking of taking a walk through the woods, what do you think?

\- I'll pass ... just not sleeping as well as I would like, I will take advantage of this last day to read a book on the porch. The place is so beautiful, it's perfect for a reading.

\- Of course, as you wish. Next time I promise I will not blew you off.

Shay and Raff thought "there won't be a next time!"

\- No worries Gabby, Shay said you had some problems at home. It's everything all right?

-Yeah it is. Family dramas, but nothing too serious. It's a shame that tomorrow we have work; otherwise we could stay another day.

Again the thoughts of Shay and Rafferty met "thank god we have work tomorrow"

Shay stands up and says:

\- Gabby, I will go up and put some clothes to go walking...

-Ok... I will stay with Raff a little longer

Raff wanted to run ... Shay wanted to scream ... and Gabby was having so much fun with the situation

Once Shay is out, Gabby turns to Alisson

\- So Raff, are you enjoying the trip? Had some rest from the rush of the city

_"From the madness of the city, yes... from the madness of my head, no!"_

-Yeah... It was great to come.

\- Glad you like. I believe you had time to know Leslie a little bit, and I think the misunderstanding between you two can be put behind, right?

Not that Alison was in the mood to think or talk about it now, but she thought it would be good to take this opportunity to make Gabby see that she is not some homophobic monster.

\- Actually I wanted to talk to you about it. First, I want to apologize with you, for doing that... with Leslie. As I said to you that day when you came to talk to me, that situation will never happen again, never. And ... yesterday I talked to Les about it and I think I could clarify things with her. I do not owe you any explanation, but ... you all received me so well, and I really did not want to leave that impression.

\- Don't worry Raff, no one remembers anymore.

-Ok ... you're lying

Gabby laughs and says:

\- A little bit... but what I mean is that we all understand that ... huh... you had many things on your mind and was entering in a different environment, where you didn't knew anyone ... and han .. . We also heard about what happened on your old job ... so , you don't need to worry about anything.

\- I'm glad to hear that

Gabby, softly touches Raff's shoulder and says:

\- We are a family at 51. And you're part of it now.

_People who need people__  
__Are the luckiest people in the world_

\- Thank you Gabby, really! Says Raff, smiling sweetly.

Gabby gets up and says:

\- Don't you want to go walk a little?

\- No no ... I spent a long time with Leslie yesterday, I think you deserve a while with your friend

Gabby thinks "first names basis"

Gabby bends down and says on Allison's ear

\- I'm not jealous, Allison.

Gabby smiles and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

**Way Out **

_Lies and love__  
__Lies, love__  
__Bed wetting son of the great heat__  
__It's all over me__  
__It's all under me__  
__The face ain't making what the mouth needs_

The day passed more quickly than they expected. When they realized, was already time to hit the road and come back to normal life. Shay and Gabby spent most part of the morning, walking... Gabby talked a lot and Shay just agreed, shaking her head and saying some random words, trying to deceive her friend that she was paying attention to the conversation. Gabby knew Shay was not interested in what she was talking about, but she also realized that Shay did not want to talk about whatever it was she was thinking... but Gabby had a good idea about what it was. Knowing Leslie for so long, she knew it was best to let Shay come to her... when she wants.

Raff spent the morning sitting on the porch, looking at an open book. She could not read a word of what was written, she tried to start the same paragraph three times, but it seemed like it was written in Chinese. What was really going on her head was the conversation she heard between Shay and Gabby, more specifically a phrase that Shay said during the conversation... said and repeated. And that phrase does not leave Raff's head.

_Wonder more__  
__Want more__  
__Than we did before__  
__Try the new tease__  
__Well, quiet you__  
__Get over me__  
__The shit is running and it runs deep_

* * *

At the time of leaving, Raff would try to make up some excuse to go with Gabby, but before Raff could think of some pretext, Gabby was already saying:

\- Raff I was thinking to give you a ride, but Casie called me and asked me to go to his house, so it's a bit out of the way. Leslie, you do not care to take her, right?

Shay tries to make a poker face, but Gabby realized she was not very happy

_The face ain't making what the mouth needs_

-Of course not. I can take her

Gabby walked toward Raff gave her a hug and said:

\- Do not let her run a lot

\- Don't worry

Said Raff... apathetically

Then Gabby went to Shay and gave her a hug, Shay took the opportunity and said in Gabby's ear

\- Liar

And Gabby replied:

\- She's not your type!

Gabby pulls back and get in the car. Shay and Raff stand still, staring into space. Until Shay broke the silence and said:

\- come on?

\- Yeah... come on.

_I'm way out__  
__Way out_

* * *

**Crazy for You **

_Found myself today__  
__Singing out your name__  
__You said I'm crazy__  
__If I am__  
__I'm crazy for you_

The trip seems to last twice than the first time. They were silent, listening to music... Raff spent most of the time staring outside the window and Shay did not take her eyes of the road. At some point Shay thought she should talk about what neither of them wanted to talk ... if she let this discomfort grow more than it already was, things would get complicated at work.

\- Raff

Silence.

_Turns me crazy__  
__But it's you__  
__Who makes me__  
__Lose my head_

Shay clears her throat

\- Raff?

\- Huh?

\- Where are you?

Raff thinks "thinking about what you said ..." but what she says is:

\- Sorry, I was distracted.

\- Han... I do not really know how to start this conversation, but I think we need to talk.

-No. We do not

_And every time__  
__I'm meant to be__  
__Acting sensible__  
__You drift into my head__  
__And turn me__  
__Into a crumbling fool_

\- See ... we work together, if the elephant does not get out the room... will be hard to do a good job.

\- Leslie

"ok, she called me Leslie ... probably things are not so bad"

\- Do not worry, everything is fine.

\- Sorry, but it does not seems

-Ok. I held you when I was SLEEPING

Raff made sure to says the last word out loud

\- It happens... it was not on purpose and I'm sorry for doing that.

"I do not want you to apologize" Leslie thinks

_Lately with this state__  
__I'm in I can't help__  
__Myself but spin__  
__I wish you'd come over__  
__Send me spinning__  
__Closer to you_

\- I know it was strange... but ... I'm fine... We are fine. I mean ... are you okay?

-hanrran ... I'm ok... and you do not need to apologize.

\- Yes, I need... was inappropriate!

\- Ok

* * *

**Burning Love **

_I feel my temperature rising__  
__Higher higher__  
__It's burning through to my soul_

They don't exchange another word during the road... Shay did not know what to think ... and Raff could not stop thinking. When they arrived in Raff's house, the brunette gets out, grabs her stuff in the back seat, leans by the passenger window and says:

\- Can I ask you a question?

_Girl, girl, girl, girl__  
__You gonna set me on fire__  
__My brain is flaming__  
__I don't know which way to go_

\- Of course!

\- Why am I not your type?

Raff drops the grenade on Shay's lap and walks away toward her apartment.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,__  
__I feel my temperature rising__  
__Help me, I'm flaming__  
__I must be a hundred and nine__  
__Burning, burning, burning__  
__And nothing can cool me__  
__I just might turn into smoke__  
__But I feel fine_

* * *

**Music**

**Hello, Goodbye - The Beatles**

**People - Barbra Streisand**

**Way Out - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**Crazy for You - Adele**

**Burning Love - Elvis Presley**


	13. Think!

**Author's Note: ****Hope you all like it. Probably I will write more 3 chapter until finish this fanfiction. Thanks to all who continue reading.**

* * *

**Think!**

_You better think (think)_

_Think about what you're tryin' to do to me_

_Think (think-think) let your mind go_

_Let yourself be free_

\- Why am I not your type?

Alison walks away and Shay observes her entering the building and then disappear on the horizon. Leslie couldn't move.

She now knew for sure that Raff had heard her conversation with Gabby. But, she didn't knew if Raff had heard all the conversation..."After all that was said, why she just talked about that comment? This woman will drive me crazy!"

Shay goes on his way home and spends the whole night turning over on bed, thinking about what she should do about Alisson's question. The first thoughts were to sit down with her and talk like two adults, try to clarify all doubts. Because Shay is mired in doubt, in fact, if she could ... or rather, if she had courage, she would do that, she would have a very honest conversation. What Shay wanted was to ask Raff, what these games between them are... they mean something or are just jokes. It's a simple question ... but that would leave everything complicated. And although in some moments she thinks that Raff wants more than just "jokes"... she can't be sure. It may just be a reflection of what Shay wants.

_Let's go back - let's go back_

_A let's go way on to way back when_

_I didn't even know you_

After thinking a lot about what to do ... Shay found a better way to deal with that ... and doesn't include any kind of serious conversation. "She wants to play? So let's see who is the best player."

Shay needed to understand what was going on in Raff's head, and what she decided to do the next day, could clarify things a little bit.

_I ain't no psychiatrist_

_I ain't no doctor with degrees_

_But it don't take too much I.Q._

_To see what you're doing to me_

When Shay arrived at 51 the next day she went straight to the locker room, when she was passing through the central room, she saw Raff drinking coffee.

_Oh freedom (freedom)_

_Let's have some freedom (freedom)_

_Oh freedom_

_Yeah, freedom (yeah)_

* * *

**Lady Loves Me**

After changing her clothes and guards her things she followed to meet with Raff and the rest of the staff.

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

The blonde said hello to everybody and sat in front of Raff.

\- Good morning Shay.

\- Good morning Raff ... what are you eating?

\- Croissant, want some?

\- No, thank you. It's not my type.

Before getting up and going towards the boys, Shay can see the confused and puzzled face of Raff. This was the sign that Shay needed to continue with her plan.

_She loves me, she loves me, she loves me_

_The lady loves me and it shows_

_In spite of the way she turns up her nose_

Before she could ask for a coffee the bell rang, a call to the unit 61 about a heart attack.

There was not much conversation on the way to the call, by what they heard on the radio a 13-year-old girl was bailed out by the school's nurse, who called the ambulance because she was worried that could be a heart attack.

This type of call is rare, usually heart attacks strikes older people, however, the two paramedical knew it was not impossible, and they also knew that if was really heart attack the child would have little chance of surviving.

When arriving at the school they made the first procedures in the infirmary and then took Jane to the nearest hospital. By the evaluation of them, that would not be a heart attack, Jane was really with a high pressure (really high), but probably due to stress because she was in exam week.

At the hospital the doctors decided to leave her under observation during the day and proceed with some tests to make sure that the child would be fine.

When they were in the car going back to 51, Raff said,

\- So... you did not answer me

\- What are you talking about?

"Let the games begin!"

_I'm her ideal, her hearts desire_

_Under that ice she's burning like fire_

_She'd like to cuddle up to me_

_She's playing hard to get_

_The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet_

\- You know Shay...

\- Why you asked me that? Actually... where did you heard me talking about that?

Looking with the corner of her eyes she could see Raff blushing.

\- OK! I listened to your conversation with Gabby, satisfied? It was by accident, when I was approaching the kitchen I heard you talking to her and I thought it would be better to wait you finish, and then enter.

\- Yeah... I imagined that something like this had happened

After that Shay was silent, waiting to see what would be Raff's next step, the brunette tried to be silent, but the discomfort (that tightness in her chest) of not knowing the answer was stronger than her and then she broke the silence:

\- So...?

-So what?

Raff took a deep breath and said:

\- What's your type?

_The lady's got a crush on me_

\- Why you want to know Raff? You are thinking of coloring your hair to suit my type?

\- Very funny... It's just curiosity. That's mean you like blondes?

\- Not necessarily

\- Blue-eyed blondes?

\- I'm not that narcissistic Raff ... Although I've dated a blonde with blue eyes, but we were very similar physically, I felt like I was dating a twin sister ... but in bed, wow, good times.

When Shay looked to Raff, she identified a strange look in Alisson's eyes "it would be jealous?"

_The lady's dying to be kissed_

\- So I'm not your type because I am brunette with dark eyes?

\- I've dated a brunette with brown eyed ...

Shay takes a deep breath with a nostalgic face and said:

\- Good times.

"I do not know how long it will take it ... but I am loving it !"

_She's falling fast she's on the skids_

_Tonight she'll hold me in her arms_

\- After all, SHAY, what's your type?

\- It's all bottled up, gonna take a while until we reach the firehouse... try to guess.

Raff didn't want to continue with that game... she knew Shay was playing, however, she didn't knew what Shay wanted to achieve with that. "She's not my type…" She tried to forget that phrase, but she couldn't, she felt as if something was consuming her inside and the only thing that could stop this was to get an answer.

_She wants me_

_Needs me_

_I'm simply aware I'm hard to resist_

_She lo- lo- loves me_

* * *

**Bang Bang**

For a moment she thought, Raff wouldn't continue with the game, the silence weighed more than a ton inside that car, but finally Alisson spoke:

\- Dark-eyed blondes?

Shay smirks and says:

\- Dark-eyed blondes are sexy... I like them.

\- So... that's it?

_She got a body like an hourglass_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

-. No... I like blondes with dark eyes as well as I enjoy brunettes with light eyes.

_She got a booty like a Cadillac_

_But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

Shay could see that each question she answered evasively was driving Raff crazy and causing her to lose control.

\- Gaby is your friend and she knows what your type... I...Uh... I thought I was your friend too...

Softly Shay says:

-You are, Raff. But... it's too fun see you trying to guess.

Shay starts to laugh ... thinking this would be the end of the game. But apparently, Raff was determined to find out.

_(You've been waiting for that, hey)_

_(Step on that, swing your bat, oh)_

_See, anybody could be bad to you_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind_

\- OK! So... Blonde with curly hair and dark eyes?

\- Wow! I've never been with a woman like that, but I liked the view. I will put on the list.

_Wait a minute, let me take you there_

_Wait a minute, 'til you (hey, hey, hey)_

_Bang bang, there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

\- Redheads?! Do you like redheads! Am I right?

_She might've let you hold her hand in school_

_But I'mma show you how to graduate_

\- I like them, but not only them. You're forgetting one very important thing Raff... personality!

Leslie sees Raff getting thoughtful and after a few minutes she says:

\- Ok ok... funny women?

\- I like them... but not too funny like a comedian.

\- Funny, but serious?

\- I like serious women, but not so serious.

They were already arriving at 51 and Shay could see that Raff was upset for not knowing the answer yet.

_Wait a minute, let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute, 'til you (ah)_

They stay a while in the car, quiet. After a time of silence, Shay decides to leave the car, when she grabs the doorknob preparing get out, she felt Raff's hand gently touching and then holding her arm. Shay turns her head to Allison and the brunette keeps holding Leslie's arm. The two women face each other for a moment. Almost in a whisper Raff says:

\- After all Shay, which is NOT your type? Because apparently all women are... but me

This phrase would get stuck in Shay's head all day. She wanted to play a little more with Raff, but after see those eyes looking like an abandoned koala she decided to end it and give her an answer.

_Bang bang, there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

Shay begins to approach slowly and she notices that the hand that was still holding her arm begins to tremble slightly. While Leslie gets closer she continues to stare at the other woman's eyes, when she was just 3 inch away from Raff, Shay stops, changing her look to Raff's mouth for a moment. "if she does not move ... I'll win"

_Wait a minute, 'till you (yeah, yeah)_

_(Let me show you how to do it)_

Shay can see Raff's mouth shaking, she can hear her breathing getting heavier, breaking that agonizing silence, Shay changes her look again to Allison's eyes.

Alisson held the look, and her eyes show ... without doubt ... DESIRE "I WON!"

_Bang bang, into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang, all over you (I'll let you have it)_

Shay quickly turns away and says:

\- Heterosexual girls are not my type.

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Shay gives a little sarcastic smile and gets out the car.

_Bang bang, all over you_

* * *

**Music**

**Think - Aretha Franklin**

**Lady Loves Me - Elvis Presley**

**Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nick Minaj**


	14. True Colors

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think =)**

* * *

**True Colors**

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

Rafferty couldn't understand why Shay's answer had left her so confused. After all, Shay was right to not be interested in heterosexual girls, is a wise decision. However, Raff could be sure that at certain times the blonde was really flirting with her ... but it was, always, just a friendly game... And the brunette was glad that was just a play, because if it were real, she would (couldn't) reciprocate the feeling.

\- Are you kidding me, Raff? It was her subconscious talking. Rafferty sometimes have long conversations with herself.

\- No Allison, I'm serious!

The brunette could hear an annoying laugh inside her head

\- Wow, I know that we have already deluding ourselves at some point Raff and in some circumstance you ALMOST deceived ME, for a time ... but what we're doing isn't healthy, at all!

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness it's inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

\- You don't know what you're talking about

Again that provocative laugh sounded in her head.

\- For how long we'll continue in this black hole of denial? Ok ok ... if we're not IN LOVE for Shay, why we...

\- Shut the fuck up, Allison!

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

\- No girl, you will listen to me! Why you got so annoyed about what Leslie answered?

\- I'm not annoyed!

\- No?

\- No!

\- Ok, Raff... So, why have an hour and a half that you are choosing what you will use to get to work?

\- I haven't spent that long...

Raff, look at the clock and see that in fact she already spent an hour and a half. She lowers her head, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

\- I'm just undecided about my clothes ... I'm always like that!

That annoying laugh revolves around her head again

\- You're not like that Raff, and you know it!

\- OK! MAYBE I'm a little annoyed... SATISFIED?

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

The last word sounds higher than she imagined, and she hears the sound of her voice running around the room, she looks in the mirror and passes some time staring... she was not looking at herself, she was not seeing if the shirt she had placed had been better than the last, she was just trying to see, she was just trying to make her eyes tell what her head didn't want to admit, but what her heart had full knowledge.

\- Raff, I think we're getting there, talk to me! Why THAT answer, bothered you?

-I don't know!

-Of course you know! You ... you just need to allow yourself to find the answer.

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

\- Allison... I don't have time for that righ now. I'm late!

\- I know... but you and I know that if we go work this way, we can end up ruining everything.

\- I really don't know Allison ...

\- Raff, we are smarter and stronger than that, come on ...

The brunette moves away from the mirror and goes toward the bed, she sits down and puts her face in her hands, giving a big sigh.

\- Raff?

\- Gee, you are so annoying. Give me some time!

\- OK!

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Rafferty felt her head spinning like a merry go round, her stomach hurt, her mouth was bitter... She didn't know if that feeling (torture) were being caused because she didn't want to accept or because she was not seeing what was right in front of her

\- I'm afraid Allison.

\- I know, honey, I know.

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

Rafferty gets up in a hatred explosion and starts screaming inside the room.

\- NO! You don't know! You stay here hidden most of the time, and appears only at inopportune moments, forcing me to do things YOU want ... you don't know what I'm feeling, you don't know what it is to wake up and don't recognize yourself, or walk down the street and think that everyone is looking at ME because I FEEL DIFFERENT, you don't know how is the feeling of sensing the earth spinning faster than it should, when those blue eyes looks at me, you don't know how it is when your body is going through an earthquake because the person I'm in love comes close to ME! YOU DON'T KNOW!

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

\- Of course I know, Raff! I'm here all the time... But a few things I have to let you experience alone.

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Rafferty sits on the bed again... facing the mirror.

\- Raff?

\- Wow, you're still here...

\- Who is the person?

\- What?

\- Who is the person you're in love?

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

\- Gee, Allison, are you kidding me?

\- You need to say...

\- No, I don't need. You and I know who it is.

\- We know... but you will only accept when you say out loud. You know you can't fight it anymore. As much as we wanted to, we couldn't, it's bigger than us. The moment you speak, we can move on and maybe even be able to get some sleep. Because I don't know about you, but I really need to sleep and get some rest, and has already some time that we don't sleep well.

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

\- I need some sleep too...

\- Get up, take a deep breath, go to the mirror, look us in the eyes and speak!

After a few minutes, Rafferty gets up, goes to the mirror and face herself in the eyes

\- I promise Raff, we will feel better after that. I know it's hard, I know now may seem impossible to pronounce the words, but after you speak will be easier.

\- I know; I know...

\- I'm here with you Raff, all the way! Ok, together, let's go! 3, 2..

-WAIT!

\- What?

\- Just wait a minute ok? Just a little...

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

Rafferty is with her eyes open... she doesn't blink even for a moment, tears falling from her big brown eyes, are not tears of joy or sadness or even defeat. They are tears of "passage", the brunette is aware that after those words came out of her mouth, everything will be different. Once she admits, her whole world will change, and will never be the same. But deep down, she knows that after that... no matter what happens... her life will be more colorful, bright and real!

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

\- Raff, are you ready?

\- Yep!

_Your true colors_

\- That's my girl! Let's go... 3, 2, 1

And both spoke at the same moment:

\- Shay!

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

* * *

**True Colors - Cindy Lauper**


	15. Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Listen to your heart**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

Shay knew she was pressing Raff. But how else she could be sure about Raff's feelings?

The brunette had already given some signals that Shay could easily interpret as a real flirt. But as far as Shay knows Raff is straight, and until she speaks otherwise, it is hard to Shay takes action. She was afraid to stay vulnerable.

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

That day in the ambulance Shay clearly realizes that Raff wanted/expected to be kissed, and every piece of Shay's body wanted to touch those lips and feel the warmth of her kiss. But ... what if, she screwed all up? What if, Raff freaked out and left running for being "attacked" by a lesbian with hormones and lust in full bloom?

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

Shay was not expecting Raff just come to her and say "I am gay", even because IF Raff is really interested in her, this does not make her a lesbian, not necessarily. Besides that, Shay also knows that for a woman who recognizes herself as straight is difficult to understand and accept when she starts to feel desire for the same sex.

Shay could go talk to Raff, it would be more easy. After all they are all adults, but what if Raff answers that Shay got it wrong? What if Raff says she was just continuing with the games, but they were just that? "those eyes could be that good at lying?"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

Every time she thought about talking to Raff, she sees that monster that appeared in the garage. Shay knew about the unlikelihood of that happening, but ... what if? She had told Raff, it was all in the past... yet, some things are hard to forget.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

While she only teases and plays, Raff could not justify if the monster appears again. But the blonde was aware that she could not continue with that for too long. That situation was consuming her for inside, she was almost going crazy.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

She did not know what was more afraid: tell the truth to Raff and say she was in love and be rejected, or handle this situation for any longer and end up losing sanity. The blonde knew when she speaks to Raff about it, everything will change, and she did not know if she was ready for changes. Even though she had hopes, she was trying to lower her expectations to not get hurt.

_Else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

All the time she was near Raff she felt as if had powerful hands holding her heart trying to crush it. Shay came to the conclusion that she would make a final "test" with Allison and after that, she would definitely have a conversation with her, regardless the outcome.

_Listen to your heart_

* * *

**She's so High**

Despite all the theater Shay made to answer Raff why she was not her type, things between them were fine. At first Shay thought that things could get a little strange because they were so close to kiss. But in fact what Shay may notice those recent days is that she looks more "bright", the blonde could not explain or understand exactly why, but she just seems more "happy".

_She's blood flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone_

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_

Shay thought to ask her about it, at the end of the shift, but as the brunette gave no opening for that, she just played the first bait of her next test

\- Raff, what you gonna do tonight?

\- Until now, nothing. Where will you take me? Raff says this with a little sassy smile

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothin's going to happe_

"OK ... she's acting strange. Should I continue with my plan? What if ... what if she already knows what I feel for her, and what if she likes me too? Ok, If I continue analyzing this woman's speech, I'll end up crazy ... I'll just go on with the plan and see the result "

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

As Shay is blindsided with these new attitudes from Raff she cannot even elaborate a joke

\- Han… nothing much, the staff is going to Molly's today, so I was wondering if you want to go too.

Raff is silent for a while just looking at Shay, the blonde can not even begin to imagine what goes through her head. Alisson has a serene face, and stays just looking, as if time had stopped. Suddenly a sincere smile begins to appear in her beautiful lips.

_She's perfect as she can be_

_Why should I even bother_

_Cause she's so high_

\- Sure, I would love!

\- Cool! Unfortunately, I'll be at the bar tonight but I promise I'll try go out a few times to sit with you guys at the table.

\- No problem, I believe tonight it will be difficult for you to lose me of sight.

_She comes to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

_Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

_Cause somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

Raff gives a naughty wink to Shay and leave. She searches in her head something to say, however she just still stands there with a half open mouth and feeling her brain freeze.

"What the hell is happening with this woman"

_Cause she's so high_

* * *

**Wannabe**

(Rafferty's apartment)

_Yo, I'll say you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

"Okay, so ... today is the Day!"

\- Yeah! Finally, will we talk to Shay?

\- Allison, I swear that if you say another word in my head...

\- Ok ok ... coming out. Good luck!

\- BYE!

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_

_I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig, ah_

Raff starts looking for an outfit that somehow hold Shay's attention, while she was looking in her closet, she begins to think some way to talk to Shay. "I can not just get to her and tell how I feel. Mostly because ... how far I'm sure she's interested in me? How can I be sure that those signs I noticed were what I wanted them to be?

_If you want my future, forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_Get your act together, we could be just fine_

I better not think too much about it now... let's see how the night will be and from there I'll see what I do. Maybe I can invite her for a coffee after Molly's close... no, no... not that. I can offer her a drink after everyone leaves! This ... this is a good idea! "

While she thinks about what to do she found a black dress.

"PERFECT!"

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

* * *

**Mambo nº5**

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_This is Mambo number5_

Around 8:30 Molly's was still empty, Shay began to organize things and clear the balcony. Meanwhile, she was texting to her friend:

Hey Alana, will you be able to do that favor today?

\- Of course. What time should I arrive?

\- At 9:30 is great.

\- Are you sure you want just tease your friend? We could really enjoy ourselves today. ;)

_To me flirting it's just like a sport, anything fly_

\- LOL, thanks for the offer, but we will stay with the combined, okay?

\- hahahahaha ok, sweetheart. See you.

_A little bit of Monica in my life_

_A little bit of Erica by my side_

_A little bit of Rita is all I need_

Alana was Shay's friend for a long time, although they could not meet as often as they would like. It was no secret to anyone that Alana had a crush on Shay, because she made sure to make this very clear, but it was not something serious, in fact Alana had a crush for almost all women.

_Mambo nº5_

* * *

**Maria**

_Un, Dos, Tres_

Around 9:20 she sees Raff coming through the door, wearing a tight black dress, slightly above the knee. "Wow... she's beautiful." Allison approaches the counter and can see that Shay is looking at her, the way she expected to happen. "Mission accomplished" Raff thinks.

_UEPA!_

\- Hey Shay!

Shay laughing says

\- You stole my dress?

_Ella es una mujer especial_

_Como caída de otro planeta._

_Ella es, un laberinto carnal_

_que te atrapa y no te enteras_.

Raff, gives a ride to show all dress and says:

\- As you can see, it looks better on me.

"This woman is playing with fire"

_Así es María,_

_Tan caliente y fría_

_Que si te la bebes,_

_De seguro te va a matar_

Shay leaning on the counter to get closer to Raff

\- I have to agree; it look much better on you. After saying this she looks straight at Raff, undressing the brunette with her eyes, in an attempt to make her embarrassed. But she never imagined what would follow.

\- At the end of the night, I'll let you take back.

_Ella es como un pecado mortal_

_Que te condena poco a poco,_

_Ella es un espejismo sexual_

_Que te vuelve loco loco_

Raff, turning this a tradition, just give a naughty look at Shay and walks away toward the table where the 51's staff was. Shay just wanted stop the time and give herself some moment to process all that. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?".

_Así es María,_

_Blanca como el día_

_Pero es veneno,_

_Si te quieres enamorar._

She was not sure whether it was worth continuing with the plan, after the day's events she began to think that it would be best to talk to Raff, and not make any more "test" or game ".

Shay was still replaying the conversation in her head when she realized that Allison was watching her with a wry smile. Shay just wanted to cross the space between them and kiss her.

_Aunque me muera ahora, María,_

_María, Te tengo que besar_

Suddenly she remembered something important that could ruin everything.

"OMG, if Alana appear here today, I can lose the momentum with Allison"

When Shay was going to get her phone to cancel everything with Alana, she heard a voice exceed the sound of the music that was playing.

\- HEY, WHERE'S MY HOT BLONDE

"SHIT!"

_UEPA!_

* * *

**Music**

**Listen to Your Heart - Roxette**

**She's so High - Tal Bachman**

**Wannabe - Spice Girls**

**Mambo nº5 - Lou Bega**

**María - Ricky Martin**


	16. The New Girl in Town

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The New Girl in Town**

_You'd better lock up your man_

_Before he meets_

_The new girl in town_

\- Hey where's my hot blonde?

"Shit!"

At the moment when Alana arrives, everyone in the bar looked at her. Not because she had an extraordinary beauty, but she knew how make a presence, she could easily be noticed in any place. Shay always thought that was the way she walked, it was almost mesmerizing.

_You'd better tell the homecoming queen_

_To hold on to her crown_

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo_

_Or she's gonna loose it to_

_The new girl in town_

All Shay wanted was run out immediately and get away from the situation. While Alana approaches her, she saw Raff's head moving from Alana to her and from her to Alana, she seemed to be the only one who had not been hypnotized by Alana's catwalking. The brunette did not seem too happy with the situation.

Alana pass through the crowd without taking her eyes off Shay, walked around the bar counter and hugged her friend (a lengthy hug). While they were embraced, Alana gently dropped her hands to Shay's waist and pulled her closer, and then used her fingertips to lift, just a little, Shay's shirt.

_Ladies step aside_

_The new girl in town_

* * *

**All Guns Blazing**

_Twisting the strangle grip_

_Won't give no mercy_

_Feeling those tendons rip_

_Torn up and mean_

5 minutes early

\- Hey where's my hot blonde?

"Who is this woman? And why someone would enter a bar screaming like that? Who is this blonde she's after? "

After doing this last question, she realized that the redhead who had just arrived was staring at a fixed point, following her gaze she realized that her target was "SHAY ?". An uncontrollable fear ran through her whole body. "Who is she? And why she's walking that way? She moves like a fucking snake... "

_All Guns, All Guns Blazing_

She gazes the woman walking toward Shay and feels a bitter taste in the mouth when she realizes that they are apparently very close. "_Who gives such a long hug as that? Hey hey heeeeyyyyyyy what you are doing with those hands?"_

_Heart pounding fever pitch_

_Blood pumping fury_

_Two fisted dynamo_

_Eager to strike_

"- Raff, I know you asked me to leave ... but you need to calm down.

\- CALM DOWN? What this bi...

Rafferty takes a deep breath

\- What this Woman is doing Allison, can you explain me?

\- They seem just great friends, Raff.

\- I do not usually go all hand through my friend's body

\- Raff, you need to calm down.

\- And you Allison, need to SHUT UP! "

_Bone crushing alien_

_God of salvation_

_Sad wings that heaven sent_

_Wipes out in rage_

Raff wanted to look away, but she just couldn't, it was as if her eyes were frozen. She could feel an uncomfortable feeling growing and passing through her whole body.

_All Guns, All Guns Blazing_

* * *

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_This thing called love_

_I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love_

_I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

While they were embraced Alana whispered in Shay's ear:

\- So, do you liked my entry?

\- Yeah, was perfect. Too perfect actually

They broke the hug and Alana was sitting on one of the benches, facing Leslie.

\- I thought that was the plan!

\- It was. The problem is that 3 seconds before you arrived I had given up the plan.

\- Why?

_She drives me crazy_

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

\- Uh... the last days with Allison were very strange... to say the least

\- In what way?

\- I think in a good way

\- Could you elaborate Shay?

\- Ok... I think she's really trying to make it clear that the games are not just games.

\- I already told you that before... In fact, for what you told me, it would be impossible that it was something else. We like to play with each other, but never so strongly as you two do. If she is not interested in you, she is playing this very wrong.

\- I know... but still, I cannot just grab her and kiss her!

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip!_

Get on my track's

\- Why not?

\- Because I'm not like you... I can not take that risk... besides, she works with me.

\- I understand, but you can't continue with this doubts.

Alana leans on the counter and stays a few centimeters from Shay's lips

\- Do not move. Just look at where she is and tell me if she's watching us.

\- Alana, this will not work sit on this bench for Christ's sakes

\- Don't be such a chicken. Do you want this woman?

Shay closes her eyes for a few seconds, take a deep breath and says:

\- Yep

\- Then fallows my lead! She is looking at us?

Shay sees with the corners of her eyes Raff paralyzed staring at they two. She could not tell if what she was seeing in Raff's face was anger, jealousy ... or just an overwhelming desire to kill her.

_This thing called love_

_I just can't handle it_

\- Yes, she's looking at us... And actually she's scaring me a little.

\- This is great! Now puts a smile on your beautiful face and winks at me.

Shay does what is commanded to her, but also lets out a sigh of relief when Alana sits down on the bench again.

\- So Les, I think you already have everything you need to move on, right?

\- I'm afraid

\- You really like this girl, do not you?

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah_

* * *

**No Light, No Light**

_You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

_You are the silence in between_

_What I thought and what I said_

Raff was sitting at the table with all her co-workers, but she doesn't hear to a word what they are spoken, the only thing that held her attention at that time was what was happening at the bar.

Gabby was sitting in front of her and cannot help but notice that something very strange was going on. Not only by the totally unexpected presence of Alana, but mainly by Rafferty's reaction about it. She could see clearly that what was going on in the bar was holding her attention.

_You are the night time fear_

_You are the morning when it's clear_

_When it's over, your start_

_You're my head and you're my heart_

\- Hey Raff, are you okay?

Allison does not move and continues staring at the bar, Gabby then touches her arm lightly and says:

-Rafferty?

Allison takes a scare and when she turns she realizes that Gabby is looking at her in a strange way.

\- Hey Gabby

\- Are you alright?

\- Yep... super fine!

\- Are you sure? Because... hum... excuse me for being nosy, but you do not seem ok.

\- I'm great!

The last word goes higher and more affected than Rafferty wanted, and she realizes by Gabby's look that if she had any questions about Raff's mood now she was sure. The brunette did not want to get into that conversation with Gabby, but she needed to know who was that woman at the bar.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'll do anything to make you stay_

\- Gabby ... who's the redhead talking to Shay?

Before answering Gabby thinks "So... That's the problem!"

\- One of Shay's girlfriend, Alana

\- Girlfriend? Raff questions more aggressively than she intended.

_Through the crowd I was crying out_

_And in your place there were a thousand other faces_

_I was disappearing in plain sight_

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

\- No! no, girlfriend... but, Girl Friend

\- Are you sure? Because they seem very close

\- They are very close. But I'm sure they are just friends. Unless something has changed in the last few days and I'm not aware.

\- I think I've never seen her here before.

\- You are right, is the first time. If you had seen her before you remember.

\- Why you say that?

\- Because Alana has something in her that holds the attention.

\- Not mine!

ok... Everyone but you. Why the interest?

Raff tries to put herself together and answer in the most natural way possible.

\- No interest... just curiosity. I didn't understand the need to enter into Molly's, screaming.

\- Ah, that's just Alana being Alana.

\- Sure they never... date?

_You want a revelation_

_You wanna get it right_

_But it's a conversation_

_I just can't have tonight_

\- No, never. Although there had been several attempts from Alana.

At that moment Raff turns back to the bar and sees Alana thrown over the counter, a few centimeters from Shay's lips. With teeth clenched and without turning her gaze to Gabby, Raff says:

\- Yeah, I can see that!

_No light, no light_

* * *

**Anything You Can do (I Can do Better)**

_Anything you can do_

_I can do better_

_I can do anything_

_Better than you_

\- You really like this girl, don't you?

Shay lowers her head and takes a deep breath when she lifts her eyes she realizes that Raff is approaching them, her body paralyzes and she can only say:

\- Fuck!

\- Okay, I was expecting another answer.

\- No no no ... Raff is coming, fuck she is coming here, what do I do?

\- The first thing to do is to calm down. Everything will be all right. I'm going to help you.

Alana winks at Shay and says:

\- Bring me a beer, please?

_Anything you can be_

_I can be greater_

_Sooner or later_

_I'm greater than you_

Shay turns to pick up the beer, and exactly at that time Allison approaches Alana. The brunette put her beer on the counter and says:

\- Hey, I don't believe we've been formally introduced yet.

\- I think we don't, gorgeous. I'm Alana Becker, but you can call me Alana. And who are you?

_Anything you can buy_

_I can buy cheaper_

_I can buy anything_

_Cheaper than you_

When shay is coming back with the beer she sees Raff talking to Alana, she freezes for a while, being sure that the best thing to do is to run away "You can't do that, you have to go there and face it. After all, it was you who set this circus "

\- Allison Rafferty, but you can call me Rafferty.

\- Oww... so you're the famous Raff, I heard a lot about you.

\- I have not heard anything about you!

_Anything you can say_

_I can say softer_

_I can say anything_

_Softer than you_

\- Shay likes to have me just for her. Alana says this with a wry smile and then she winks at Raff.

Shay puts Alana's beer on the counter and try to act naturally

\- Hey Raff, it seems that you met Alana

\- Yep

\- I guess I had not told you about her yet

\- Nop

\- I'm happy that two of my closest friends have met

At that moment Shay wanted to have magical powers that opened holes in the ground... so that she could jump within one and never appear on earth again.

\- Why you never mentioned me to Allison, Shay?

_Anything you can wear_

_I can wear better._

_In what you wear_

_I'd look better than you_

Shay gives a hysterical and nervous laughter

\- It's just because I never had a chance to talk about you

\- Now we met, we could go out together ... like a threesome. What do you think Allison?

Shay can see flames coming out Raff's eyes

\- I don't think so. And it's Rafferty for you.

\- So... Raff, you want another beer?

\- No Shay, I want tequila shots... THREE

_I can drink my liquor_

_Faster than a flicker_

_I can drink it quicker_

_And get even sicker!_

Alana says

\- Wow... three? warm night huh?

Alana turns to Shay

\- I'll have only two Hottie, if I take more than that I will not be able to enjoy the night with you.

Shay know that this is not going to a good way. She needed to get Alana there as fast as possible. She walked around the counter heading toward the two women. Then she turns to Raff and says:

\- Raff... I'm going quickly out there with Alana and I'll be back soon, okay? Please, wait for me here I'll be right back.

Shay hastily grabs Alana by the arm and drags her through the bar. Before achieve the back door that gives access to an alley, she looks at Raff and cannot even imagine what's going through her mind.

_Anything you can do I can do better_

* * *

**The Point of No Return**

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now_

_Has been silent..._

_Silent... _

Shay and Alana are in the alley. Shay walking up and down trying to breathe the cold air of Chicago and Alana stood watching her friend going crazy.

\- Okay, I think there is no more doubt, right?

\- Actually I think now there's nothing left

\- Don't be so dramatic Shay, I know you had given up the plan, but it's done. There is no turning back. The only thing you can do now is move forward.

_Past the point of no return -_

_No backward glances:_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end..._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -_

_No use resisting:_

_Abandon thought,_

_And let the dream descend..._

\- Move forward, with what? Probably when I get back she'll be gone.

\- I really doubt that. In fact, by the look on her face, I imagine that in a few minutes she will be here.

\- No no no no... no... no...

\- Ok you need to pull yourself together!

Shay had her back to the door of the bar and Alana can see through the glass, that just as she imagined, Rafferty was going toward them.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return?_

\- Okay Shay, listen to me carefully, she's coming here. I'm leaving before she kills me! She has a psychotic look on her face. Take a deep breath... and kiss her! Good luck, gorgeous.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence..._

_Silence..._

Allison enters the alley, closes the door behind her and is silent for a while. Shay had her back to Raff. Allison looks the place and sees that Alana is no longer there. She tries to talk the calmest and natural way as possible

\- Where are your friend Shay?

Leslie closed her eyes for a moment, then turns to face Allison.

\- She left, a few seconds before you arrive.

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind i've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent,_

_Now i am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided..._

_Decided..._

Shay starts walking toward Raff in silence, the brunette was leaning against the wall.

\- What are you doing here Raff?

Allison tries to think in an excuse

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

\- You looked worried when left, I just came to check if everything was fine.

\- I see... just that?

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return._

**Breathless**

_The day light's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

Shay was now a few inches from Raff, the brunette was trapped between the wall and Leslie.

\- Yep, just that.

Shay places hands on Raff's waist and their lips are very close now, both women can feel the cold air from the city coming out of their mouths. Leslie remains with her left hand on Allison's hip and starts to slide her right hand to Raff's thigh, while approaching her lips to her ear. Allison feel the warmth and pressure of her fingertips finding her skin and slowly lifting her dress, the blonde's lips lightly touches her ear.

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

\- Just that? You sure?

Allison had almost no strength to speak, think or act. But suddenly all the events of the evening passed through her head. All she wanted now was despairingly kiss that woman, but she also wanted... Revenge!

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me_

Before Shay could understand what was happening, Raff turned and placed her against the wall, Allison was in charge now. Leslie had a confused look on her face while Raff was holding both of Shay's hands down.

\- Raff?

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me,_

_Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

The brunette didn't say a word... she just leaned over Shay and unhurried let the blonde felt her breath on her shoulder, she stays like this for a while until she began to slip the bottom lip on Shay's neck going toward her ear. Shay can sense the saliva from her lips leaving a path on her. She feels butterflies in her stomach as if she were on a psychotic roller coaster.

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me_

\- You want to play Shay? So let's play ... Let's see who gives up first. Let's see who will win! I'm sure that right now I could beat you easily, because I'm sure this tremor in your body is not cold. But I have a good heart, I will let you recompose yourself.

Rafferty moves away from her and before entering the bar she says:

\- Game on!

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

* * *

**Music**

**The New Girl in Town - Hairspray Soundtrack**

**All Guns Blazing - Judas Priest**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen**

**No Light, No Light - Florence and The Machine**

**Anything You Can do (I Can do Better) - Annie Get Your Gun Soundtrack**

**The Point of No Return - Phantom of The Opera Soundtrack**

**Breathless - The Corrs**


End file.
